From the World of Reflections
by WhimsicalHeart
Summary: D.gray-man from the 14th's point of view starting from Allen's dream after his encounter with Tyki Mikk.Rated because of language and i am oh so slightly paranoid.
1. The Dream

**A/N:** this is basically a series of events that start at the dream Allen had right after his near fatal encounter with Tyki. (about chapter 59) it is my take on how the 14th saw things. Tell me what you think. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Please bare in mind that he is an extraordinarily hard character to get into the mind of because we see very little of him and what we do hear tells us little only that he is a noah. Might contain spoilers for later chapters. _The italics are Allen's thought speech_

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own -man but not only do I live at the complete other side of the world from the author but I don't even speak/write/understand the language it was created in so there is really no possibility of me owning.

I looked onto a dark world. It seemed to be snowing, so cold too, I assumed. A young boy looked round. He was out of focus, like he didn't belong here, shouldn't be here. Almost like a roughly drawn picture. A scar gave life to one of the swirling vacuums that appeared to be his eyes. What lies in those depths, at the bottom of those pits of turbulent shadows? He looked round confused. _Where am I?_ I heard though no words had been said. The question came to me almost through my heart or mind. Just arriving. Then I realised. I lay there, in his depths I wait, a deadly, concealed danger. One even he is not aware of.

He stares to the sky. _A large white moon… a world unlike reality… did I die and go to the after-world?_ I am confused, the moon is black, a pitch black crescent, then I see. We are not of the same world, him and I. I am of the reversed, hidden world, not alive yet not dead either. The inverse of this boy, my host. Yet why his he here? How did he get to where I now seek sanctuary? This world which does not welcome the living. Waiting, waiting for my moment. Then I realise what he asked, _did I die and go to the after-world,_ someone has hurt him, nearly killed him, he and I, we are not so different now. He is close, so close I wonder if I could not reach out and touch him, he stands too far away. Who did this I long to ask, who hurt you so badly. Yet is that not hypocritical of me? I who will one day consume this child? I stare at my moon as I ponder this question. Though, one day I will take his conscious to meet my own ends I would see him live a full life. What he has left. He has little; I have worked faster than I thought I would over the years. Care is not something I often feel. I cared for my brother, my Mana. Maybe in bonding myself to this child I created an emotional link. Maybe not, I will look at another time. Learn about the heart that I will usurp.

_Huh? _Has he seen me? Heard me? Like I hear him? _The moon in the sky is white.. but the moon reflected on this water's surface is black._ Not me, but he has seen my world. He peers into it and I realise that he sees beyond it. He has a gifted heart. Sees into a dream that is not mine. Not his. Into a world that belongs to another but is dream the right word? Part of me shies away from the term. Nightmare is better. The ruins of a once proud tower litter the ground. Fragile, like humans, like exorcists, like you child. Something that seems so strong, so stable and immobile but one that will eventually fall. In his place among the graves and dead trees he sees something I missed. At the highest point of the ruins a girl weeps. A body rests in her lap. The hood of his exorcist cloak covers his face but I think it is turned towards her. _That's…!? Lenalee!? Why..? This isn't the after world..?_ Why do assume the body is a he? There is nothing to indicate that it should be male. White hair is barely visible, just the tips, if that, more likely our imagination, short if it is real, but a girl can have short hair too. Then I realise I believe it is young too. Surely on a corpse the aged would have white hair? Not a youth. But this boy, this child his hair is white. She weeps for you? Did you bring her world crashing down that she now sits on the ruins? I wonder how he knows her well enough to see this portion of her heart then I wonder if it is not a portion of his heart that we gaze upon?

_Those ruins…_ you know this place? _Why is Lenalee the only one over there..?I have to go… I have to go to her..._ no, this is not your world, not a place you can visit yet. This is another persons place and you shorten what little time you have if you try. So I reach and I catch him. Make myself heard.

**You…can't…**

It has been so long since I talked to anyone. He becomes more real but I can still touch him. I am close I realise. Close to the surface. The connection is closing, he is being pulled towards life now. He fights back now he shouts, voicing his thoughts for the first time.

"The water's freezing over..?! Lenalee..!! Damn it let go!!!"

Part of me knows that her face is all he sees now, her tears, her pain.

**Can't**

Can't let go, not anymore. Not now that I've touched, remembered, if only vaguely what it is to live. Can't let go because of the bond I forged so many years ago and can't let him try come. Come to where he will endanger not only himself but other things. Things that even I do not know but ones that part of me feels must not be altered. _Who… are you ?_ Finally he sees me. Sees a silhouette, a memory of what I once was, a pale shadow in comparison. I answer but I do not think he hears, already gone to where I cannot follow. For now.

**I am you, what you will become. **


	2. The Hidden Room

A/N: and chapter 2. I skipped quite a bit but I will be going pretty close to the timeline from now on. I try to do scenes where the 14th is present beyond doubt. How am I at writing the 14th? It's a little hard to get inside his head as I have so little to go on. Do you think I catch the right personality? I try not to make him out and out evil because he didn't side with the earl and I think he was capable of affection (case in point Mana) Please review even if it is just a 'hi! Your story was…' that took me all of 5 seconds to type. I welcome all comments and reviews with the obvious exception of flames. You flame and I pretend you don't exist and I'll leave it there so people can see exactly who flames.

Disclaimer: the only thing I can tell you I'm weird / strange in Japanese, unfortunately that doesn't qualify me to write an amazing story like -man so yeah I don't own it.

**The Hidden Room**

I was once again conscious, after a fashion. I wonder why, certainly I knew I was beginning to breach the boy's walls. I saw more from his mind than ever before but this felt different somehow. I glanced around, intent on taking my bearings and for a second sock froze me. This room, this place, from so long ago. Mine. My view was different somehow. The familiarity, the nostalgia a by product of returning to this place. My birth place, mankind's birth place. It held my sanctuary. I knew we were in the ark, knew the danger that had been present because the earl was downloading it. After all these years he had figured out how to thwart my curse. I'd even been conscious of the rage I felt at being in the presence of my most hated enemy. I'd lost control and allowed some of my rage some of my hatred to flow over into the boy. It had been foolish of me, a rash decision one they could have killed us both. If I could not deal with the earl, at the height of my power, how could I expect this poor boy to? His rage had been present too but his for friends lost. But to expect him to succeed where I'd failed when he was little more than raw putty, still being formed. It would take a miracle. Then again this boy had seen his fair share of miracles, he was truly on of those loved by God. Yet how did the saying go? Those loved by God die first? Something like that, I cannot remember anymore. Certainly I was a devil, here to steal his life away, no matter what God wished.

From the couch came a gasp. My poor tattered host laid there, flat on his back, one arm across his forehead. Lay as I once had, reclining on the couch. Detachedly I wondered if I would look like that when I completed my return, or if I would twist that face beyond recognition. He sat, searching for someone, no someones. Master and Lenalee, Lenalee who had wept for him in the dream the last time I had seen him. Who was his master? I would need to find that out see if he had had a good education.

"Am I still inside the ark?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else. Then again are we not the same person?

**This is the secret room of the fourteenth, not even the earl knows about it**_._

No I had not been that much of a fool, the earl had never known how to find my little hide away. Part of me expected him to hear me so I was unsurprised when he reacted. I had not been ready for him to see me, I did not show it. It was not in my nature.

"You're…"

He looked at me, straight in the face, in my eyes as he had never looked before. I knew I was distorted, part of me longed to remind him of the way he had appeared in the dream. Longed to remind him that I was without a body, I would one day have a face again. Have a true form. I realised why the room looked so strange. I see it from the glass, from his reflection. Maybe there is truth in what people say, that a mirror reflects the soul, certainly it showed both of ours. He was remembering our first meeting, why I was aware of that I know not. I felt some strange emotion well up inside of me. I knew he needed guidance and I knew it needed to happen quickly. Slowly I gestured to my piano. It was easy to forget, to relax in this world of mine, that existed apart from all else. Not all of my slowness is ease, I do not wish to scare him. How strange. How unlike myself I have become.

**My key**

"Key?"

Timcampy lay in wait on the piano, ready to produce the score, all was as I meant it to be.

"Timcampy"

**My Timcampy. Allen. Timcampy. These two have the power of the musician.**

I questioned myself, could he hear the pride in my voice. I think not, I do not know if that pride would make him feel good, or if it would just alarm him.

"Timcampy belongs to Master. He's not yours! Who are you?"

Despite the gravity of the situation part of me wanted to laugh. He had guts this pup. Marian, Cross Marian was his master, unless he had passed Timcampy to another, but no I thought not. The player interested him, he asked me about him but I could feel that part of him was still apprehensive, still worried about the dream, where I had held him back.

"Who are you?"

He asked me again, softer this time.

"Are you the fourteenth"

As he drew closer I knew that through the mist and flowing that was my body he could see himself. See what we were, but I doubt he understood. A tacit image, a silent allusion. He reached his hand out, almost as if he would try touch me, touch his warped reflection then he jerked back and the fear returned to his eyes. His warning from a dream.

A course shout broke his concentration. Cross, in his typical, flagrant, superfluous manner was issuing instructions. A voice that interested me came through his earring speaker. The one of the girl from the dream. Cross quickly cut across them, determining whether or not there was a piano. Good, he had not forgotten. He still seemed incapable of dealing with men as he quite bluntly ordered the boy to play it. An internal sigh of exasperation nearly escaped me. From what I knew of the boy, no Allen, he'd been called Allen, he did not know how to play. He quickly validated my deduction. Cross gave him an ultimatum, play the piano or get into more debt. The concept seemed ridiculous to me and I failed to see the link between the 2. In distress he pointed out that he could not even read music. But you can read this music my Allen, this is our music, yours mine and Mana's. Desperation stole over him, stealing his energy as Cross' voice faded into static. He moved to the piano but the insecurity was still present. I entered a realm I was a novice in and attempted to encourage him.

**Allen must play, the score belongs to Allen. **

See Allen, it is our music. Let me teach you to play. Let me lead, let the reflection make the first move and maybe in this inverted world of mine the body will follow. It did, we did. I used what I had left, to return what had been, undo the download. Our memories made a world, mine of what had been and his of what he had seen, of the people. Here, this is the melody but as for the words. They are within you Allen. Let me show you the sweet memory from my birth.

_And then the boy falls asleep_

"Who is singing inside my head?"

_The flame inside the breathing ashes. One then two._

_Rise up and expand into that beloved face_

_Thousands of dreams, dreams, pour into the earth_

_On the night when the silver eyes swing. You were born shining brightly_

_Millions of years_

_No matter how many million of years, return the prayers to the earth_

"_I continue praying"_

Yes, sing with this which is innately yours.

_Love for the last_

Some one was interrupting us, interrupting the music. But he was right I had lost the ability to hold this place and there was nothing in my heart that we do anything but give an outside form. Much like this form that was the only memory of what I had once been. I cannot help you here my Allen. I silently voiced my regrets as he tried to find his wishes.

**Wish**

I felt it when he found what he sought and once again we played our duet, a duet of reality and fantasy. It was different now though, his heart was woven into it like it had not been before and together we undid the Earl's work.

_And then the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the breathing ashes. One then two._

_Rise up and expand into that beloved face_

_Thousands of dreams, dreams, pour into the earth_

_On the night when the silver eyes swing. _

_You were born shining brightly_

_Millions of years_

_No matter how many million of years, return the prayers to the earth_

_I continue praying._

_Love for the last_

_Kiss for the joined hands_

Maybe together we can do what I never could even if the ending is somewhat discordant. I laugh as he slams his hands down on my piano, but we have won.


	3. Questions

**A/N: **this starts in the cafeteria, remember that (according to this fic at any rate) the fourteenth can only really see Allen when there is something for him to be reflected in (hence the title), he is not yet strong enough to do anything else. It does means that his view can sometimes be slightly warped, like when he is looking out the back of a spoon for example. If what he sees is a little confusing then good. So far as I am concerned he is swapping mediums very quickly at times and he is getting used to seeing from a lot of different places. (You don't have just one reflection now do you?) Just the usual please rate and review, I actually feel inspired to write when I see good reviews so if you want decent stories that is the key.

**Disclaimer: **I am of Hesperian features, culture and language (no that does not mean I am related to the Hesperides) Hoshino sensei is not. You do the maths.

**Questions**

I softly cursed all spoons to hell, my view of the world was upside down, for a start, in places and parts of it kept on disappearing. It was one of the least pleasant experiences and I had gotten up close and personal with too many teeth for me to look at them in the same way again. Especially Allen's. At least I lost sight of the other's when they closed their mouths. I was, I admit, sulking, not a very becoming habit but still. In fact I think I had lost all sympathy with my nephew at this stage. I had such a headache. Continually losing sight of one place for a few seconds before regaining it only to lose it again and they couldn't all eat in harmony which only made it worse. Suddenly everything paused, much to my relief.

"Nice to meet you my name is Howard Link and I will be supervising you activities from today on…"

I lost track of whatever else that impertinent man had to say. How dare he, my vision became red at the edges and fury engulfed me. Nobody, but nobody monitored _**my**_ host. Much to my surprise Allen dug right in to the pie he'd brought as a peace offering. I'd heard girls whispering that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach but this was ridiculous. What was he thinking? I couldn't quite see but I consoled myself with the fact that he was not as innocent as he often appeared to be. Finally after he'd nearly finished the pie the spy began to talk in earnest, telling him about me, my family, my mystery. This fool's knowledge only served to anger me further. It was my business and none of his, if anyone were to tell Allen it should be me. not some hot shot, youngling who was too big for his boots. If he had to be warned it should at least be done by Cross so it could be properly done. Done by someone who understood me and my ideals. The boy was not stupid though, but could I credit him with intelligence for the connection he had made between me and the fourteenth? I had told him he was in the fourteenth's room he would have to be a simpleton not to know that I was connected to the fourteenth but had he understood that I was the fourteenth? I did not know, could not see, it frustrated me.

"What does that have to do with you watching me?"

Maybe it was innocence on his behalf, maybe he truly did not realise who I was. He could guess but there would be no foundation for his fears. I would be happier if he did not know, if only for a little while longer. He did not need to carry that burden yet, need to know that he was fighting a losing battle from within. For now that was my cross to bear. Let him think I had gifted him for some reason not that he was twice cursed. Once by hiss uncle, once by his father and maybe thrice in his compatibility with innocence. In truth that was a curse and a blessing in one. Those who were compatible inevitably did a lot of good but their lives were rarely anything but tragedy.

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of something slamming on the table. Was it just me, from my lower vantage points and twisted reflection that saw this pile as a mountain? No, from his friend's reaction I was not. He was unceremoniously herded off towards the library, much to his chagrin. His friend crudely blocked from joining him. my nephew seemed truly distressed by the thought of leaving his food behind till he was done. Was that their plan? To starve him to death? I wouldn't stand it, it was a well known fact that exorcists with a parasitic type innocence needed enough food to support their innocence as well as themselves. As we left the room my view shifted polished light fittings and buttons became my portals to the real world. I heard him shouting at my Allen that he was heading in the wrong direction, that the library was else where. So what I thought viciously, serves you right. Run nephew, run. I heard a familiar voice shout, complaining about the quality of the alcohol he was receiving. Typical Cross. Yes nephew I urged as he changed direction following the voice he knew so well. Belonging to a man he mightn't like but whose knowledge and prowess he certainly respected. I could see properly in here too, from the large panelled windows, as no one had thought to close the curtains. I could have watched from the floor too, certainly it had been better looked after than the rest of the place. Extravagance surrounded him and he had a beautiful woman at his side. I checked the label on the bottle, not the best certainly but it was not 'crappy' as he put it. he flirted with the woman who seemed immune to his charms. His conversation was ended quite abruptly by my nephew. He had some novel ideas, those papers must have been quite heavy, dumping them on Cross' head had been a quick was to get his attention.

"Oi, idiot pupil what are you up to?"

"That's my line!"

I quite agree nephew.

"When I think I've finally found you, you hang out getting drunk."

Come now nephew, be reasonable, even I think it is too much to ask for cross to do anything but.

"I told ya to stay away Tim"

What? Why? What had I missed that Cross suddenly wanted Timcampy at an arm's length. Moments later we were dragged from the room. After Cross showed that he understood exactly why we were here. Why was this happening I was relying on Cross being able to direct him, central's pet provided the answer.

"You are now suspected by the order of being the fourteenth participant."

Fury made me sarcastic, do you think so clever, they really must have dug deep to find someone as bright as you. I will get you, when I awaken, you and your puppeteers. All who have added unnecessary difficulties to this.

***

Eventually he seemed to zone out while we walked, contemplating both past and present, looking for links if what I felt was correct. How it frustrated me, being unable to see as I wished to. As I had when he'd been near death and when he'd relied on my strength to save his friends. Yet could I begrudge him what little privacy he had left? Slowly being consumed by an unknown and unwanted host? Even now his physical privacy had been stolen by central? I should let him keep his last sanctuary, though I slowly breached even that. I could not even argue when the prick pointed out that in knowing the melody he proved a connection to me, but it was not one he was conscious of? Could you punish someone for something that was done without their consent? Without their knowledge? Yes they could and they would. The spy was unimpressed by his explanation of how things must have come to be, with Cross hypnotising him in his sleep. For creativity I would have given him full marks but there was one factor he'd forgotten. The spy on the other hand had not.

"Then why could you read this?"

I was a shocked as Allen and Timcampy, Allen's question a prophecy of my own.

"This… why do you?"

"He he. You told branch head Komui about this sheet didn't you?"  
Who dared to give away my secrets?

"We did some research: these writings do not match any others of any time, country or people."

Of course they do not you fool! They are mine, mina and Mana's and Allen's.

_Of course because these letters are…_

Do you speak to me when you are upset nephew?

"Why can you read this?"

_The ones Mana and I made up. _

"Hasn't someone taught them to you? These letters…"

Of course someone has you fool? How else do you propose he learn to read and write? Were you special? Born with the knowledge of languages in your head?

_But I can't say that_

No you are right nephew though all else changes we must remain constant, loyal to Mana.

"Are these not the ciphers the fourteenth has made?"

_Mana was just a travelling performer who picked up and raised an orphan and he died. I made him an akuma and became an exorcist. That is all there is to it, about Mana and me._

Nearly right nephew, but close enough. We halted next to a large window, I was glad for that, I could see properly.

"Cat got your tongue Allen Walker?"

But he was no longer listening to the spy, instead he had seen me. Perhaps it was not such a good idea for them to stop here.

"Why…are you here?"

**I never left. **

He dropped the paper trying to point me out. He cannot see me nephew, only you can because you are special. He will only believe you are acting, trying to draw attention from yourself. See there I am right. I stood behind him unsmiling now, as he tried to order things in his head.

_My head I just don't know what is going on. Mana… you and I… we were just a foundling and a clown. That's all we were. If that's not all you were… then what on earth were we…?_

And part of my heart broke for him, the part that was not as dead as I, twisted and corrupted, it broke for the poor boy child. Had I been able to weep maybe I would have. Poor, poor boy. I cannot honestly say what you were, but I don't know if Mana was entirely sure either. If he even remembered me. Sometimes I hoped that it was me he spoke to but do you know what? I'm not so sure anymore.

**A/N:** I don't hate Link I just don't think he would've been popular with the 14th. I may improve his thoughts on him later on if you guys like. Just tell me.


	4. Answers

**A/N:** this will be my last offering on this story for a while as I have exams coming up and after that, I go on holiday. I don't have internet access at home, sorry. So this is a gift from me to you, one of my favourite arcs KomuVitanD (didn't quite manage to do it justice but I tried) and then the answers to Allen's questions. I will however write and post when I get back. I have another 14th fic called Ohayou that deals with the fight in the orphanage from the fourteenth's point of view. This is still a bit away but I will be working through the holidays so I may actually reach that chapter so I would like to know, can I put in my one shot as a chapter in this story? If you don't like the idea tell me what you would like to see changed and I'll see what I can do. In addition, do you want to see the whole Timothy arc (as in from when they are searching for G) or just the Ohayou bit?

**Disclaimer: **I own -man, the sky is green with mauve polka dots and earth is completely uninhabitable. If you believe me, I am very impressed.

**Answers**

"I… huff… can't move…"

No what was wrong, I felt nothing wrong with his body, a little fatigue maybe, no more. Was I doing something to him, something that I had not foreseen? This was catastrophic, it could cost him his life! Had the stress on his body been to much? He needed to live and I needed a functioning body to fight the Earl! I quickly examined him externally through the reflections from the belts in the room. He did look a little worse for the wear; maybe mentally, he thought he could go no further? I hoped that was it.

"hah… Your bark is worse than your bite beansprout."

You also speak far to more loudly than necessary pup!

"No surprises here, then, Kanda… I guess I really can't hope to match you with a sword"

Now I knew something was wrong. I could feel his mind stirring, but what could he do if he could no longer move?

"Damn right you can't. Now shall I finish up by giving you a crew cut?"

**I will shave you bald if you try**

How I wished I could make myself heard.

"Now, now… I don't seem to recall EVER SAYING I'D LOST!"

I felt us jerk up and for a second my view of the world was lost in a swirl of motion. His opponent seemed outraged, I was just relieved. An excellent strategy though he must be careful who he uses it on, for those who like to gloat it is ideal but in a battle too many will go straight for the kill. I became more and more amused at their tom follery as what had began as a sword match turned into a fist fight.

"Hey cut that out" came a call from the side.

We crawled over to the side, I could feel multiple bruises throbbing. He would have quite a few lumps on his head I'm sure but I took comfort in the fact that the other one would too. In my appraisal of the situation I missed the reason for us ending our fight.

"Methure-menth?" my nephew queried.

It took all my self control to keep my laughter contained. Mayhap I should have laughed. I felt a sense of gloom settle in and, in a fashion I'd become use to, my emotions shifted a little to match my host's.

**Come Nephew, why the long face? Smile a little, while you have time.**

I could not reach him, my sympathy went unnoticed and I ached for this poor child. Part of me hoped as the boy who'd come for measurements rubbed his head and gave an affectionate smile. Doing what I wished I could. The mood however was ruined as the nurse appeared.

**I warned you that you shouldn't leave the infirmary without permission Bephew.**

*******

I listened, intently, to the analysis of Lenalee Lee's innocence. Not only for information on how it had changed but to learn how innocence worked, knowledge that had always been denied to me. I carefully stored it in the back of my mind. I would need that knowledge one day for when I had innocence of my own, if that was possible and for the fight I would one day need to fight. In the safety of my nephew's head, I asked the question that the rest seemed afraid to.

**Are you the heart child? Or were you affected by being in close proximity with the true heart? I suggest you find out, it will be life or death one day.**

He delved deeper into the mystery surrounding this new innocence. It seemed a little blood would be enough to restore the weapon. Fascinating and how convenient,, the only problem would be if it got damaged frequently in a fight and her body could not replace the blood it lost fast enough. The rest it seemed not to agree with my analysis of the situation. In fact the idea seemed to be quite creepy to them. Crystallisation type huh? An interesting choice of name. I hope that is all it is, for your sake nephew, I hope it is just an evolution. I do not wish to harm what you love, for your sake, a gift, for carrying me and for being my brother's child. If she is the heart, I don't know, I honestly don't because I will do what I need to, to see the Earl fall.

***

It was 2, in the morning. I was in a foul mood, He needed his sleep, they had no right to keep him up this late. I eased him off to sleep, glaring round the room to see if anyone dared object. Too late I noticed that his head rested against a pile of books … with a potion on top! Oh no.

**Nephew, wake up! Nephew! Nephew! Nephew!**

Timcampy tried to help, sweet as always and that man, the one who felt the need to observe Allen stood and watched.

"No! Wake up Allen!" finally someone tried to help.

It was too late, gravity took over and she was one of the things that always worked, more powerful than any human. With a crash, she won and for an instant smoke clouded his face. I did not feel anything strange happening and, curse this smoke; I could not see anything his reflection was blocked. He and Timcampy emerged, not slowly but like a bullet out a gun. Quickly I tried to assess the damage. It was just our hair, it had grown. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, it could have been much worse. Off task I wondered why they did not give little Lenalee some hair tonic, seeing as everyone had seemed so upset at the loss of her hair. Wait a second, Timcampy could grow hair? I did not remember something like that existing within him. then again based on what I had seen Earlier, these potions could go against the fundamental reality of something. Perhaps I should not be as surprise das I was.

"Don't worry it'll go back to normal after awhile"

So that's why they had not given her any.

Half heartedly, we went to sit with the rest of the infected. The shy woman organised our hair.

"At least we didn't end up with anything too weird."

**I heartily agree nephew though what is weird for you and what is weird for Timcampy may be a totally different thing. **

I glanced around at the rest of the victims. We were the only tall ones. Ha ha take that I thought at the boy who insisted on calling us beansprout. They were all child height, not that a potion had done that to Bookman, he was just small. Poor Bookman had lost his hair, it was now replaced by rabbit ears. The science department ignored all the accusations shouted their way and continued with packing.

"Link! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Yes I'd like to know that too.

"That isn't part of my job"

Oh please. I felt the slide that occurred when Allen slid from the present to the past. For once I was pretty sure I could guess what he was remembering even though I could not see it. this move, it was unsettling and yet not I sensed. He'd been used to it with Mana and Cross, moving homes frequently.

**Since my brother's side, have you really considered anywhere a home nephew?**

Silence, my usual response, sometimes I wished we could have a conversation. What would he think of me? Could we be friends? Then again how could someone love what ate them from the inside out? I chuckled at the irony of my situation, instead of him talking to a voice in his head, the voice spoke to him. would that make him insane or me? the memory changed again, this too I knew but it concerned me. since it was an indirect connection it was like trying stare through muddy water, instead I called up my own memory of the same occasion. Searching for what had struck him in it.

"_Allen-kun, you know what the power of the musician is, don't you? General Cross referred to it as a song, as long as they know that song anybody can manipulate the ark."_

Not quite_, I had thought. You needed the gift, a connection, my gift, my Noah genes, my memories. Well there were others but all belonged to my family and I could not see them willingly giving up that ability so for now that was the limit. I hoped they were not interested in it for the reasons I thought they were. They were. He could teach it too them, it wouldn't make a difference, they did not have the gift, nothing would happen. I had felt melancholy fill him then. Heard his friends try to comfort him, truly when they were like this I regretted what I one day might have to do to them. It was a lie, a sweet lie, but a lie none the less. He knew it as well as I, because he knew the song he was suspected and nothing would change that. But that was not what bothered him. now I knew what he sought in that memory, answers that it could not give him. the loss of what was his and Mana's. _

"_No it's not that. It's just… it feels… wrong"_

_It does, does it not nephew. Our Mana should never have been brought into a war like this one, it was not right. _

Written in a code that Mana and I made… a song that I have no memory of…

_You cannot tell me alone nephew, they will desire an explanation, but they cannot understand, not like I do. So what will you say?  
"Having something like this in me, something that I cannot begin to understand…"_

_Something of which you have still not fully grasped, not the magnitude, for it is more than just a simple song and gift. More than a perversion of a memory. It is me._

"_It just feels wrong."_

Right now I find ,myself unable to talk about this to any of my comrades.

_Of course you cannot, who among thtem would understand?_

Master!

_He cannot hear you, only I can and I can do nothing to help._

I want him to tell me that it's all okay… that I can keep on trusting would be enough… if I could just know that, I could give it my all…

_**Allen**_

Then I felt him fall into another memory, one that I could see. One more poignant than so many others so now, enhanced by pain and confusion I could visit a place that should have been locked to me.

"_Allen…I…love you"_

My brother at least you could look after this child, you did not have to see him die, like you had to see me. I took some of you with me didn't I? At least you gave him that nephew, at least he felt some worth than, at the end of his life. So I echoed the words of his memory, that young Allen thought now.

**I love you**

He gazed at me then, straight into the mirror but I turned my head, unable to make eye contact. Shame and sorrow filled me in equal parts. I wished for a distraction, something, anything to take those eyes with me. eyes filled with a need for a reassurance I could not honestly give though I wished to with all my heart.

They say to be careful what you wish for. Within seconds, someone else fell victim to the science team's hard work. We spun to take stock of the situation and maybe to help. I laughed but I pitied the Bookman, caught a second time. He and Miss Lee talking like cats. If nothing else I never felt the lull here that I felt when I had stayed with the Earl, the easy going afternoons, waiting for him to have something for me to do or something to happen. We quickly restrained a young woman who seemed to be at fault, the one who'd done our hair. She was intent on becoming a cat herself as a form of penance. Miranda I think her name was.

"I hope you don't have anything worse hanging around now, do you?

Nephew you sound positively fearsome.

"Oh no, don't forget it's us who makes these things"

And this was supposed to reassure us? I listened as the Australian man continued.

"We certainly wouldn't make anything like that…"

**Like what?**

"Yeah because this isn't bad enough already."

I was inclined to agree with what I know thought of as the Japanese boy-child. Well what else could I call him? he was half his normal size, but cats and bunnies, growth and shrinking, I failed to think of what could be much worse. Possibly other things that would not wear off?

The measurements boy added his penny's worth. "Yeah we'd definitely never make anything as nasty as the supervisor…"

The supervisor as in Komui. I was surprised, aside from the sister complex I'd heard so much about, the man seemed relatively harmless.

"oh really"

A shiver found its way down the memory of my spine. Allen was capable of being terrifying when it pleased him, did he know something about this Supervisor that I did not? The discussion didn't have the time to continue much further. Suddenly the lights went out and a noise permeated the room.

"hihihihihihihihi"

What on earth…? In all my time I had not heard anything quite like that and trust me living with Akuma can introduce you to some interesting noises.

"What's that"

**I'd like to know that too nephew.**

Part of me noted that my habit of addressing my nephew directly when I knew fair and full well that he could not here me was becoming worse. I would have trouble should he ever reach a stage when he could, then again maybe it would maybe make life more interesting for both he and me.

"A voice?" came a voice from below him, I assumed that made it one of the shrunken boys, probably the red head, the tone was not the samurai's tone.

"A-a-a- ghost?" this from the nervous Miranda.

"No way"

**You sound convinced **I commented dryly as Allen and the red head spoke.

"It's gotta be Komui messing with us."

To see cynicism from one who looked so young was unsettling to say the least. Apparently, there was something that I did not know about Komui. Was he a sadist, but then why leave his sister out of the look if he was such a sister complex?

"Wait. something is strange, I can't tell where this voice is coming from."

No none of us good, but from what I had picked up this blind man head what we could not, so maybe it would be better to heed him.

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE SUPERVISOR!!"

"SUPERVISOR WE ARE BUSY IN HERE YOU KNOW!!"

"TRY DOING YOUR JOB CURLY!!"

"SHH!!"

Yes be quiet, if he can hear so well you will benefit from his knowledge. Not only have you clEarly marked your positions with the amount of noise you are making but you have also effectively disabled your only means of garnering information.

"I hear another noise besides just the voice! It's coming closer…!"

I tensed my muscles and shifted into a defensive position, then cursed as I remembered that this body was not my own and as such I was stuck. The noise continued surrounding us as the door opened. The matron walked in but I was sure that something was wrong but I was unsure, there was only enough light for very dim reflections. I debated watching from Allen's eyes, I did not like this blindness of mine. Something bit us, hard on the innocence arm. The matron? What was this, it was unprecedented. I wanted to snap back at the group behind us that yes Allen had been cleared to leave the infirmary but another worry overtook that one.

**Nephew! Tell your stupid friend not to go so close to her! She can still bite they've only held her arms!**

Again I was too late. The urge claimed the nervous girl too and she bit the blind boy. He grabbed the Japanese boy-child and hauled him up by his arm. What was this? A fast acting rabies that had enhanced and changed symptoms? From my many vantage points, even in this light I saw them spread this infection, until only a tiny group remained. They pulled back, then they noticed what entered through the door. The matron was not the beginning of the infection it seemed. Instead she was one of many.

**Move! Attack them fools, they are not themselves and they will change you too if you give them the opportunity.**

They may not have been able to hear my words but they arrived at the same conclusion themselves. I panicked as my sight was cut by people piling atop of us. I caught glimpses here and there from button holes, what to do? My nephew was more resourceful than I gave him credit for; he activated his innocence and used it to remove them.

"I'm really sorry! I tried my best not to hurt you."

**Memo to me, teach Allen not to be sympathetic in a fight. Now run!**

As we fled my vision became a blur till we finally stopped and hid glass panels. Holding it closed even after they'd passed.

"What's wrong with those guys?"

"They're swarming and all."

"Fast too."

"Could it be another attack from the enemy?"

No. Trust me you do not threaten the Earl so much as you believe and even if you did he'd never sink _this_ low.

"No"

"How should we put this?"

"I get the feeling it has something to do with our resident curly hair."

A new voice joined the conversation, one that struck me as familiar.

"if you get bitten, the infection will spread from you r wound, so be careful."

I thought as much. What was the infection though? How did it mutate and spread. I had never encountered an illness with symptoms quite like it before. I wondered where it had been contracted from.

"Infection?"

Nor had I seen one that spread so fast, with the possibly exception of the Akuma's blood virus. I couldn't be quite sure, I'd need to find a way to do tests, I probably wouldn't but-

"How do you know that's the case…"

Wait a second, that's right how would he know with complete certainty? Certainly, one could assume but the speaker spoke without doubts. I looked up for him and saw his face a second before he answered.

"Because I created the virus."

**Get him.**

***

I don't know quite what happened only that nEarly everyone landed up chained to the wall, everyone except Komui that is. I didn't think that the robot had been quite that strong, maybe they had been unwilling to harm a friend? Or maybe I thought too much of them. The one member of the science team claimed that because it was what he did for a living was why the suspected him I did not agree.

**He admitted to it, this is not suspicion it is knowledge! And don't you act indignant you deserve everything that is coming to you. **

His sister tried to help, a bad idea in retrospect. He got even worse. Well what did he expect if he and his team left strange potions lying around? Eventually something would happen to her. He could point that Komurin X elsewhere. Finally, we got down to discussing a plan of action. I was quite shocked to find that the problem had been among the things that had been confiscated. KomuVitanD I could understand why from the explanation of what it was:

"It's a prescription that cures away all your tiredness so that you can continue working, you said. It's so powerful that it cures away all your logic and reason too, you said. It was a completely useless treatment for overtime zombies."

I wandered what would happen if you got that stuff into an akuma? Beside the point. What would we do know and why didn't they properly seal a problem like that. If in taking away a problem you would be careless with it yourself, it would be better left in the maker's hands. Something else was bothering me, Allen had been bitten so why did he remain unaffected? Was it me, or did his arm just slow the infection? Was he now a ticking time bomb? Komui went on to explain how the infection could be stopped; we just needed to get our hands on the antibody.

"Gentlemen find the source as soon as possible, so that we can continue our moving preparations."

He didn't create an antibody? For something like this, he made no cure?! Did he not realise that in trying to get a sample from the source we would probably get bitten? Actually how did he propose we found the source out of the few hundred zombies milling around? Try each one? For once, my nephew's keeper was not angering me, in fact he was doing the exact opposite, writing a report on the situation that named the main culprit. Unfortunately the culprit's Komurin was doing its utmost to destroy the evidence.

"How do you know where the source of the infection is chief?"

Excellent question.

"How? I guess you could say it's my sixth sense or something? Or maybe it is ESP or that instinct that veteran cops have when they are near their goal."

Terrible answer.

"Are you telling me it is just a hunch?"

Which waters down to 'I don't know so let's guess and hope I get lucky'.

**Nephew? What's wrong.**

I felt the shift in him, felt him fight it. That drug! It was still in his system, I hoped that his innocence had diluted it sufficiently so that his immune system could deal with it, maybe he could even build up a resistance to it. who was I kidding?

**Stay strong Nephew. If nothing else be proud, your pride will save you from the fall, it will never let you take that step.**

I hoped, I prayed. One of them noticed he was feeling ill. Johnny was it? Not quite what I wanted but if they could deal with it, it wouldn't bother me.

"Come to think of it Allen… you were bitten."

You don't say.

"No way… my pride won't allow me to become one of those drooling, sluggish corpses."

**Yes, hold on to that.**

"Don't worry we can turn you back as long as we get our hands on the vaccine."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"_I wonder."_

**Who are you?**

I had been close enough to death so many times in my life that I knew when I spoke with someone who had passed life. He, she, it? disappeared. Not before I felt the pull it let out. Drawing something here, but what? I did not have to wait long for my answer.

"BAD CHILDREN WILL BE PUNISHED"

A general in a towel crashed through the window and wall to get to us.

**The arrival of the monster** I told my nephew some what sarcastically.

"You won't escape me my pray."

**Oh, joy.**

"Even the generals are being infected?!"

"This is bad."

**You don't say.**

For some strange reason a memory made itself known right then and there, even though it was the most inappropriate of times.

"_Come on, what's wrong, just tell me and I'll help you."_

"_Nothing. Go away Mana."_

"_I know that something is, you always speak in short sentences when you're upset and you get a little sarcastic."_

"_So what?"_

"_It doesn't help you know, nobody can help you if you chase them away and won't tell them what is wrong."_

"_You figure? The hell are you doing"_

_But I had gone to him, gone to those open arms so ready to help. Cuddled up in them and cried. Cried for a dead dog, who'd got caught out in the cold, like my parents._

For you Mana, for you I will try. We worried about the attack we saw, in truth, it was the other two generals that were the problem. They claimed two of our band which was small enough already. After finding out that, the corpses were hell bent on killing or converting us and that a certain Supervisor had abandoned the weaponry we did the only thing left to us. We dodged then left it to the robot. Who hit Allen.

**Scrap metal. **I promised.

***

I do not know what he saw, only that it worried him. I tried hard to force him out of his unconscious state when I felt the thing, the ghost enter his dream. I knew a malicious feeling when I felt one and that thing was anything but benevolent, so I removed it, forcibly.

"Crowley!"

What had I done? Why did he shout so? The by-product of a nightmare? It did not matter, his friends gagged him as soon as he started. Well nEarly all of them, the ones that had come with us and the Komurin that sat weeping in the corner. They lean against a door and I felt him return to his dream. What had he seen there that bothered him so much and why had I been unable to follow? Neither of us had time to brood, we were interrupted by knocking on the door behind us.

"Allen…Lavi…"

What was so special about this voice, he seemed to connect it to his dream?

"It is I, it is I, open the door."

**No**

"Allen, Lave, it is I."

"This voice, isn't that Crow-chan?!"

"Crowley?"

"It is indeed I, please let me in. Just open the door."

**Which part of no do you find incomprehensible? Nephew don't do it, look at the situation logically. He was unconscious in a bed near **_**the matron. **_**Who bit you? The matron. So whoever got her probably got him to, he was unconscious so he couldn't even fight back.**

They were not willing to leave their friend on the other side of the door but none were willing to open the door. Eventually they settled on the robot. He needed a little persuasion but Allen was happy to oblige. Where did he learn that, not Cross, surely? A monster armed with chains entered. Worse, in his own way, then the rest.

**I hate to say I told you so.**

It took me a few seconds to get my bearings after that, being swung round by the foot did not co-ordinate most people. We were aware in time to defend the boy from the science team, Johnny. We needed to keep him safe, for all we knew he was the last one capable of creating a cure.

"You know Crowley this really takes me back. Why it is exactly like the first time we ever met."

Do you make a habit of fighting with your friends when you meet them Nephew. He punctuated his statement with a blow to the stomach and an apology. Something flew out. We received yet another beating.

"After him everyone!!" a little gnat screamed.

You did not even fight him, let's see you injured to this degree and still energetic.

"Look what Crowley just spat out of his mouth. A cap! It's the bottle of the cap that KomuVitanD was being kept in!"

I needed to teach Allen a little thing called subtlety, one of the things you did not do was run out shouting into a lair of angry, mindless, drooling beasts is not a very bright idea. No, not at all. Especially when those monsters are right behind you.

***

I knew the we were falling, only because of slight glances I caught from passing things, I was nEarly blind in this confused world. the next thing I knew was when we came to, and then we were bitten. The last thing I was properly aware of was the little science boy trying to protect this body. The drug should not have been able to affect me but it seems I underestimated the strength of the bond Allen and I shared. There was little enough for me to see from, most of it destroyed so it may have been that which created the darkness not the infection,. Even when there was something to reflect from were in the middle of a crowd more often than not. Still there were instances where I could truly see.

***

There was the ghost, the source of the noise, that "hihhihihi" possessing the girl, the sister complex's sister. So this had been planned, not an accident. I wondered if that was what it had been trying to do to Allen, possess him? I thought not, it'd felt fare to malevolent, it stank almost of a killing intent. It had just not counted on the fact that his body would already have an occupant other than himself. Then there were names, so many I was lost half way through the list.

***

The source being cured and the robot with the cure destroyed. Then everyone fell.

***

A blond man entering the building through the ark with four other people. Come to help with the move.

***

The same man running to greet Lenalee and asking Komui if he'd reached new heights in sister protection seeing as he was drooling. The head of Komurin X, miraculously survived, telling him the story.

***

Seeing someone coming towards us, we couldn't turn fast enough so a needle entered our neck. We chased then, helped spread the cure.

***

That night lying in bed, I wondered if he could hear me.

**Nephew, can I kill him? The supervisor I mean.**

He groaned what sounded like a negative, I like to think that it was in response to me not just the noise of a hurt, tired child.

**Please?**

Perchance this did not bother me so much as I thought it did. No one else would see it but it had done him good. Four days where he did not worry about me and did not have to feel people's eyes on him, gazes heavy with suspicion. Now too tired even to begin to debate what was weighing him down. Yes possibly this was not all bad.

***

A new gate, so many of those these days. I could not see in here but I could feel. I always knew when he called on my ability. Part of me was not interested in seeing, like on the boat. I had never had good sea legs, in fact, of the 8 times I'd spent on a boat, nine of them had involved me being seasick. Yes, I meant nine I was not unable to count. I could get sea sick just looking at a boat. I closed my eye and drifted off into a semi sleep state. I could have looked if I really wanted to; I was no longer bound to mirrors and windows, where my reflection shone through, it was easier there but no longer necessary. I could pull myself behind him, surround him with the shade of my cloak. Shock and surprise drew me from my cocoon. We were encircled, gripped by Crows. His left arm bound with magic to stop him using it. he was even expected to change his clothes.

**Do they think you keep me in your pocket nephew?**

I was not worried for myself, what could he tell them about me and even if he could, what could they do to me? no I worried for the change that was about to come in my Nephew's life. I did not know without a doubt but I was very sure. It was not a step I wanted to be taken yet. Let him remain innocent part of me begged. The other part of me told me not to be selfish, to give him the piece of mind that knowing what is happening will bring him. Moreover, the horror that will come with that knowledge the other side of me shot back. Nevertheless, I knew it would have come eventually. Was there a point in denying the inevitable? One of the Crows took me from my reverie.

"General Cross Marian is beyond this door."

Now I knew.

***

We returned to a memory, one I still wasn't sure I belonged in. I'd been conscious in those Early days, maybe this process would have been faster if I'd remained like that but there was that one thing that put me to sleep. I should hate you for it nephew and somehow I don't, perhaps it was because I always struggled to hate what Mana loved?

_The previous night had been the first time he had seen Mana, id been so excited, the first ray of hope since my death and finally this host had decided to go and talk to him. impatience filled me. I had not bothered to pay attention to why he wanted to see Mana at that stage, in truth I hadn't cared. He had been nothing to me, just a way to a means. To me the end justified the way. So I had not seen how desperately this little boy had needed the acceptance the dog had showed him. I was so happy to hear Mana's voice again that I ignored the content, marvelling at how little he'd changed then again not much time had passed. Death had a way of making you feel different and expecting everyone else to be too. Delight became me, made me a better person and so I was more charitable to this child after seeing Mana, I started to listen to what they were saying. Laughing as my brother tried to make my host laugh. _

"_Hey why aren't you crying?"_

_Why should he it is just a do and now he has a brother back, a small price to pay. That too had been cruel of me, I had underestimated the need for a companion in my Mana's life after losing me._

"_You lived everyday with this dog didn't you? Are you not even sad?"_

_He lived everyday with me._

"_I'm so sad I could die."_

"_STOP THAT!"_

_Again I laughed at Mana's speed of thought and body, it had saved him on more than one occasion, it was nice to see it put to use for fun instead of necessity. _

"_Actually I can't cry. Maybe my tears have all dried up. They just won't come no matter what."_

_Mana what is wrong, you shouldn't be talking like this, like I'm still gone, like I haven't returned to you. You remember the plan, right? Please, remember the plan._

"_The hell, that's stupid. This guy, what was his name? I petted him yesterday and he licked me, his tongue was warm. So today I thought I'd… why… that's all, so why am I crying?"_

_Did you see me than Mana, mirrored in that child, in my tears for a dead dog?_

***

A protective spell sprang to life, for a second I knew it drew Allen's attention from Cross. Not for long. His red head friend was here, but not the book man, which was interesting. It meant that something else more important as going on else where. Why else would the apprentice be here instead of the master? I knew the Bookman order, they would not risk losing important information to train a child. There were several key pieces missing. A thought struck me, was this conversation being watched in another room, where people could discuss what was said? Certainly it would be recorded, unless the order had grown extraordinarily slack since I had been gone.

"Mana, had something to do with the fourteenth, didn't he?"

**I'm sorry, if it helps, I too would have like to have kept him from the war. Even if it was not the place of the younger brother to look out for the older. **

'Yeah, the fourteenth had a blood relative, an older brother. The one and only person who was by his side, up until he betrayed the Noahs, until the very moment he was killed by the Millennium Earl. That brother was Mana Walker."

I was selfish, I would not deny it, I should have sent Mana away, made him hate me, kept him safe, but I could not. I had wanted him there, with me and I was so glad when he was. I realise now that I destroyed him in doing that, nobody could or should live through the pain Mana did and remain unchanged, see and hear what he did.

**I am sorry Nephew.**

Useless words because I would not have stopped Mana coming if I had a second chance and I would not have chosen a different host.

"Brothers… Mana and… the fourteenth"

It hurt you to say that didn't it.

"Master…you knew the whole time, didn't you?"

Another betrayal from someone you thought you could trust. Welcome to my world.

"I knew all along. When the fourteenth died I promised him I'd watch over Mana."

And I'll never be able to thank you enough for doing that, old friend.

"And if I did that some day you'd return to Mana's side. That's what you promise me Allen."

No, what I promised you. Let him be himself, just for a little while longer.

"Or should I say, fourteenth. It's probably not really awake yet…"

I'm sorry but it? You and I need a serious heart to heart. Further more define awake, I am conscious or do you refer to the fact that his body is still his own? Perhaps but I am awake, just not in control, not ready for control. No, that is a lie, if need be I could take control of this body in a heart beat but, I do not wish to, I wish to give my nephew as much time as possible.

"… but surely you have started to feel the fourteenth's presence inside you, haven't you Allen?"

Once again define feel Cross. He knows me, he has seen me, heard me talk, I have even manipulated his body from within my mirror but part of me does not believe he has felt it. Even in his 'dream' when we were closer together than we had been in years, close enough to touch, I don't think he understood. I don't want him to understand. He does not realise that these gifts and sightings come from something rooted within him. why must he be told, now he will not stop looking for me. you will force a consciousness of something and he will never cease to look over his shoulder. For me. in his actions, n his words, and in his thoughts.

"What! What are you-?

"Don't bother playing dumb, you knew the song of the player. That is his memory."

He is not, it is genuine.

"You are the human implanted with the fourteenth's memories, the host for his revival into the mortal world."

I hated them then, hated central because my nephew, my Allen had to find out like this. Mana's precious little boy, he could have been given more time, Cross could have been gentler, though maybe he would not have been, but it did not need to be cruel. Like this. Something crucial change in him, at that second. I delved into his mind, desperate to find what was wrong and try and right it. not that I could, it was not probable. Silence swallowed me, and stillness. I was vaguely aware that Cross was saying something but his voice faded into the background, then I felt Allen's vision dim. He was staring but not seeing and Cross' words fell on deaf ears. His mute lips struggled to form the confusion in his head, but mute he remained. Senseless images swirled round, emotions that he could not put into words overwhelmed him, and I, the ever silent watcher, could do nothing but that, watch. Fire exploded in his left cheek and I quickly removed myself, teeth bared, who presumed to do such a thing? I would have their head on a silver platter. It was Cross.

**You and I, sir, will have words. **

"Don't just stand around like that; we've still got talking to do."

Do you treat him like this because of what I was like before? My casualness when I thought of a host? I have changed, maybe I will be more lenient because you do not know, but you need to change, quickly.

"When you say… implanted … when did he?"

When I had no other choice and I found a body that could carry me. do you think the innocence was a mistake? No. If your body could house parasitic innocence I knew one day it would have the strength I needed.

"Huh? Ah—sorry no clue about that.

"_WHAT?"_

Surely he had to have some idea.

"Wait, I can guess!"

**See Nephew it is not as bad as all that**

"Probablyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… sometime before the guy died.'

You figure? Of course it was before I died, what did he think I was. I could not return from the dead to cast a spell to allow me to do exactly that. It had to be done in life so that my mind could escape when my body died. I call this state death, it is not, in truth.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW AT ALL, DO YOU?"_

**No, he was always stupid like that. **

"THE HELL DO YOU WANT, I SAID I WAS SORRY, JUST FORGET THAT PART!"

All the sighing I had begun doing lately could not be good for me.

"Anyway I didn't know whether to believe the guy either. Until you showed up that is."

Ah so that is it, you don't know because you weren't listening when I told you. I was not in the habit of joking.

"It was a hellish state of affairs for him, after he tried to kill the Earl. Him and Mana, living like fugitives, constantly in danger from the Noah clan."

Hellish? That's one way of putting it, even now I remembered that period with absolute clarity. I'd tried too soon. An impetuous youth. After that we'd been fugitives. Running, hiding, crawling below tree roots at night to sleep. Sleep? I make myself laugh sometimes. That was a sorry excuse for sleep. One I constantly open, ready to move the instant movement was demanded being scared to move too much or breathe too loud. Clinging together for a semblance of warmth. We'd done everything we could to make ends meet. No, I lie; Mana had done everything he could, the destitute clown. I had stolen when there was no money for food. I remembered praying to a God I was not sure about. Oh I knew he existed, one way or another but part of me had never been able to muster true faith. I envied the churchgoers, who truly seemed to find peace with God but it was not something I ever attained. Some nights a church would be our shelter and our sanctuary but not often because Akuma were not what scared me most. In a way I could pick up when someone was an Akuma and I could identify my family in any form, provided I saw them before they saw me we were safe. No what scared me the most was the Black Order, I had no precedent on how to behave with them and sometimes I did not understand the Rose Cross. When hunger and fear drove me I would often forget, and then there was Mana. I felt terrible then because I had brought him into this but he was the one person I had left in the world and I had been unable to let go. Part of me had broken when I'd seen him try to defend me from an enemy even I would have had trouble with. I hated myself for it, to this day and I loved him all the more.

"I don't think the Fourteenth had the luxury of worrying about 'when' or 'who'."

No not really, only about who would be suitable, strong enough, even then I was running out of time so I just took the first opening.

"When there was a chance, he took it, and just picked a host from the people who happened to be around. Thinking of nothing but using you to kill the Earl."

**Forgive me.**

It was all I had time for, I wasn't thinking, not of you. At that stage, even Mana had become a secondary issue. Poor Mana who had looked after me through it all, moved to the back of my mind. The desire to survive erases all else. All but hatred.

"So he really… picked me?"

"Some bad luck for ou, wasn't it. the implanted memory will erode away at the host little by little… and eventually you will turn into the Fourteenth. You've seen the signs, haven't you?"

The only thing I can offer you is that it will not be painful, not physically. Emotionally? Mentally? I can say nothing, I will try to ease the pain, but that is up to you Nephew. I tried to smile, to put my pride and sorrow into that smile, for him, but all that came was a predator's grin. Maybe because that was all I would ever be, who was I kidding when I tried to be anything but?

"So that's … that's why… it's not … fair. When Mana said 'I love you' was he telling… me or … which was it"

Would you believe me if I told you that was why I love you Nephew? I love you because I wish I knew myself. You've no idea how much it hurt watching after all that time and wondering, wondering if it was me he saw… or you. I have never studied a person's eyes so intently in my life, looking, praying for that flash of recognition. Grasping every word he said, twisting and turning them in the hope that I would find a hidden meaning, one that would tell me that he knew it was me. I never found it. he remebered something, the knowledge I think but the people? The places? The experiences? I wondered, I still wonder. I was once told that in order to protect itself the human mind would erase painful memories, I didn't believe, didn't want to believe it but the more I watched… you gave him life Nephew, life that I took from him. you put colour in his cheeks and his grin became genuine. You gave back to him all that I took. You became a balm for the wounds I opened. I know because you returned the tears to his eyes. Made him whole. I was so glad when I heard that he wept for you. I am sorry I was not there to see it, but I couldn't have been. It hurt too much to watch, so I slept. Slid into a coma and stayed there. I always was a coward.

"The day the Fourteenth died, Mana lost his mind."

My fault, all my fault.

"I don't know whether he remembered the past or not."

Part of me hopes not, because I fear I would have disappointed him. I stole a child's mind and body, made him a tool in an ancient war. It was wrong, he never would have said it but I know he would have felt it. I should have taken one whose future did not have so many possibilities.

"But the way it looked to me, watching from the outside… kind of ironic isn't it?"

Yes, yes it is. I fought this war for him, turned against the Earl for him.

"Should've picked some poor bastard nobody'd miss for his host… not to kind of him, was it?

Kind? Me? perish the thought. I was always a fool, jumping in head first with thoughts for myself and no one else. I've learnt but my lessons were painful. A certain measure of piece, nearly unnoticed in the hell that was my nephew's heart entered as Cross embraced him. Per chance I would not be so harsh with him.

"Can't laugh about the thing with Theodore either… Geez… if I told you that when you turn into the Fourteenth, you'll have to kill all the people that are important to you? Then… what would you do?"

Is it not better that way? Rather see them dead at your own hands than have to watch them die for you? I don't know anymore, I honestly don't. I am a changed man, I will do my best to keep his dear ones safe but you never know.

**Nephew, I, too, am lost. **

"Wait a minute. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE I LOVE"

I'm sorry Nephew, it is the way of the world. to save one thing you must sacrifice another. I know that, so much better than many others.

"Master."

**Leave him.**

Do you not see how the crow pull him away Nephew, time is up, our audience is over. They fear you learning more about me so they will keep you from him. one day, you and I will teach them.

"Listen to the Fourteenth. There is another side to this war. Don't die before it's over this time."

That is probably the soundest advice you have given Cross but you do not need to worry, I do not make the same mistakes twice and this time, things are a little different. The element of surprise is mine now and I have a weapon I did not have before, one he cannot anticipate even though he has seen and fought it before. I know he is alive but he does not know I am. He would not listen, struggling to get to Cross against the guards.

**Tim, look at Tim nephew he is right by your head.**

Whether he heard me or he happened to have the same thought I do not know but he hit Timcampy, quite accurately, towards Marian. It hit, not the ideal reaction but certainly he tried to stay. Admittedly, this time it was to try and kill us, but still. He was rash, but not that rash. Not by a long shot.

"Please leave the room general."

"Huh? What? I couldn't hear you."

Typical.

"Wh-when I joined the organisation… I swore to Mana that I'd never stop no matter what, that I'd keep walking till I died. I'm the one who swore. I don't know how much I've been influenced by the Fourteenth's memories, and honestly I don't really know how to take the news about Mana."  
**Who would? It is no crime.**

"But I still love him, these feelings, come from my heart, from the real me. so I'm going to keep my promise to Mana. That's what I've decided."

I admire you Nephew. So few would have the guts to say that, would understand Mana after what you just heard. That you can still remain so loyal is one of your best traits. I will never forget it.

"I don' care about the Fourteenth. I won't let him have this."

I care about you Nephew and I would never try to take it, I was never even able to watch it. it is yours and Mana's and nobody else's, but Mana is yours and mine together.

"Stupid master."

***

As they released us, undid the bonds on our arms, let us get dressed normally and then let us go our own way, the only question without an answer remained. Prominent enough that I heard him thinking about it.

_Who were you saying it to Mana? Did you love me, like I loved you?_

He needed to know, I could feel it. needed to know that his world had not been built entirely on lies. Needed to know that someone had loved him in lieu of the parents who could not.

**I love you child, though I know it is not enough.**

Still it remained, persistent and dominating.

_Who was it Mana? Who did you love, was it him, or was it me?_

**I wish I knew Nephew, I truly do.**


	5. Changes

**A/N:** this chapter basically covers the discovery of Cross's body(or lack there of) and the following missions. Please rate and review, I always love to hear from the people who are reading my stories. Big thanks to my cuz if she can get this up in the hols.

**Disclaimer:** if I was Hoshino sensei would I be writing random fics here or would I be working on the next chapter of -man and/or recovering. My point exactly.

**5. Changes**

I don't know how long we slept for nor did I know the reason we woke but I know that something was disturbing. I felt the weight of the girl's head against my nephew's shoulder. Timcampy and one of the men from the science department, Johnny, I'm sure his name was Johnny, I must make a conscious effort to remember names, slept too. I sighed for I knew my nephew would not move until he could do so without waking the girl. He was, in many senses, if not every sense, of the word, a gentleman. I wondered where he got it from. If I had had hands that could touch, I would have ruffled his hair and smiled at him, and if I had a voice he wanted to hear I would have told him I was glad of it, but I had neither. It surprised me how he turned out, though in truth it should not. Mana and I had been well raised, it would not have been hard for him to teach Allen the same manners. It was just hard to see the tough, caring and at times rude brother of mine teaching a child manners. Maybe it was only hard because I stopped trying to see him too long ago, shied away from the pain that came with it. it could have been Cross that had taught him to behave but part of me rejected that. I could live with Cross teaching him to fight, making him learn how to gamble and do good hard work but I held on to the fact that Mana had shaped this child. Mana had made him who he was and I refused to believe otherwise.

"Is it morning."

**The sun has risen, even if you cannot see it through the rain. **I qualified.

***

Eventually the girl had woken and we'd taken our leave but something was wrong. I had no gut left to feel it with but part of me felt it.

**Nephew**_**, **_I urged: **let's go speak to Marian, surely the interdiction no longer applies, you know what he needed to tell you. **

I don't know if he heard me or if it was instinct that led him to Cross Marian's room, but one way or another that was where we went. Timcampy was gone and that worried me more than it should have. He often went off to do his own things but he always returned. It should not bother me, not at all but somehow it did. Hushed voices came from the room and the door stood open. That in itself was unusual. If they were talking and didn't want to be heard, the door would have been closed. If it did not matter who heard, Cross would be talking on top of his lungs, not minding if he woke people. I felt shock flood Allen's body as he looked a second before I did. We didn't move from the doorway as two sets of eyes floated across the room. Timcampy was at the window, the broken window, broken like the mask that lay on its sill. Red painted the room and the window. Blood, lovely red blood. The man, the girl Lenalee's older brother, realised that he had an audience and turned to look at us, with Timcampy on his hand.

"Tim just suddenly got up and came here."

So that was why he left, he'd been paying more attention than I had.

"Is that blood?"

For once I was silent, I did not have the heart to tell him, even if he could not hear me. I wanted someone else to tell him. However, it was unnecessary, he knew, already he knew. He'd been hoping, hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Then whose?"

I heard the question in his voice that the others could not. Who else had he lost? Who else had left him alone in the world, to fend for himself? He saw Tim touch the mask and I felt the pieces click together in his head. Felt a pain and a shock strong enough to immobilize even the strongest of men and the numbness that was not far behind.

"… Let's go Tim"

Yes let's. There is too much reality too early in the morning after a painful night. Today will be challenging enough, we did not need this.

**Lock it away nephew, you haven't time to mourn.**

"Don't you want any cake?"

"I'm fine thank you."

No, you are not, you never refuse food. You are hurt and upset and more alone than ever. You never thought he could fall did you nephew? I cannot pretend to know whether or not you liked the man but I do know that he was a certainty in your life. What he did, how he acted, it didn't change and I know you needed that.

"Allen Walker… Was it perhaps you that killed Cross Marian, Mister Fourteenth?"

The day my Allen no longer is, is the day you die. I promised him. I will kill you in the most painful way possible and maybe then you will learn to control your tongue. Even if it were I who had done this, it would not be him at fault.

"Or perhaps it was you secretary."

That was something I could believe. I don't know if my anger flowed over into him or if he was simply angry enough for both of us but he put all his strength into slamming that door. I was satisfied to see that the door cracked. The only thing that disappointed me was that the Secretary or Two Pimple's fingers were not in the way. I wouldn't have minded the damage it would have done.

***

I was not surprised that they told the rest of the exorcists, nor was I surprised that they chose to keep him. in the years since my death the order hadn't changed much, they needed what he could offer, what _I_ could offer, too much. I knew it hurt him, their faces, his friends but he struggled to understand that they would feel this way, that it could have been worse. They were doing their best.

**I congratulate you nephew you think more of them than I ever could.**

"As commander of the black order, I wil now assign the exorcists a standing order. If Allen Walker should awaken as the 14th and be determined to be a threat to the order…"

In some small way I respected the eccentric scientist and I knew I would do my best to leave him unharmed, as I would do for his sister. And all because he could not finish his sentence. I was glad that even though this man knew about me he couldn't sentence my Allen to death. Allen was another story.

"If that should happen, please kill me."

Foolish, stupid child. You would be furious if one of your friends should make the same request of you. There are few enough of them here that will kill you should I wake while you slept.

"But that won't happen."

**You can't fight the inevitable child, one day it wil be you who goes to sleep and it will be me who wakes. **

"If the Fourteenth should attack the order, I will stop him."

I didn't know how he planned to do that but I could feel that he was sure that he could. I didn't know what he planned, only that he knew it would work. I wondered if he had found himself an anchor to hold him in reality, wondered if he knew it wouldn't work. One by on, I would cut those strings and break the chains, till one day it would be my body.

***

I must admit that there were times in fights were I just didn't pay attention. I kept an eye open for potentially fatal blows, ones that might actually hit him, but there were few enough of those. Truly, there was not much difference between one punch and the next. I had seen enough battles in my life time that there was no interest left in me for them. I was begrudgingly impressed with Two Pimple, not only was he playing a game of chess in the middle of a noisy, violent fight, but he played against a dead champion and he was winning. There was also an annoying old woman shouting in his ear. Her voice was enough to send me over the edge. I glanced at the board from time to time. Unless I was mistaken, he could have the game in five moves. Annoyance grew in me, how I wished for just a minute I was in control, then I would teach them a fine lesson. I was not used to being treated like this by akuma, even when I'd turned traitor those who had found me had trembled. They had tried to fight me but it had been in their faces, they knew they would lose. Certainly they'd never used some of the words I was hearing them use know round me, and directed a t a lady, no less. Luckily enough my nephew was willing to educate them in my absence.

"Shitty. Puny. You should show a little more respect for women."

It was not a long fight, I may have been biased but no one could deny that he was a talented fighter.

"Pitiful akuma let me save your soul."

I mightn't have been able to read his thoughts yet but I did know his emotions and in my experience, from the brief periods when both had been open to me, I knew that they correlated well. Something about the akuma depressed him. Possibly not, who knows, he'd had more and more of these depressed periods since he'd learnt about me. Triggered by the tiniest things. They didn't last long and this one was no exception, he was soon at the board with everyone else, looking at the game. As I had predicted, the game was just about finished and it went to Two Pimple. I was growing used to missions too, the relaxed feeling that flowed through a tired body once we had retrieved innocence or a friend, like the girl at the Ark. It never affected his judgement, they all seemed to stay on red alert until they actually reached headquarters. I wondered if they were used to being attacked in the final stretch.

There were new, unprecedented levels of security in the order. Prompted by monogenic cousin, no doubt. Most of the Earl's soldiers would just blast straight through but they could prevent shape shifters in this manner. The trick was getting the exorcists to remember. I confess to being extremely amused when Miranda Lotto mistook the request for a password as an introduction and shook the priest's hand. The unfortunate thing was that nowadays things never remained funny, a fight would break out quickly and mercilessly. I didn't pay them much attention, Allen did. He saw a reason to the heightened stress levels and he blamed himself, he thought that he was responsible, because I lived in him. He was probably right. It was not so bad now but that was simply because another feeling dominated him, hunger. I wondered if I would be prone to the same impulses once I took over this body. If I would need food as much as he did, or if the innocence would reject me. vaguely I noticed the woman next to us panicking but I can't say I paid much attention. Allen was my priority, Allen was always my priority, and she had a predisposition to worrying. I was grateful to her when she gave him something to eat but I was happier still when we returned to the Ark. We both felt like it was home, even if we had slightly different reasons.


	6. Phantom Thief

**A/N:** ok I've hit the Phantom Thief G ark which means this story is about to hit a go slow. I've got a few more chapters left but after that, I can only update as the manga comes out and I may have to wait weeks for enough for me to write something about. Sorry, but I'll do my best to stay on top of things when Hoshino-sensei updates. Basically, this chapter looks at the 14th analysing G. I figure G might interest the Fourteenth because the Fourteenth is also a phantom, in a sense. Please review, I really do appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't have problems continuing this story if I was the mangaka now would I?

**6. Phantom Thief **

The latest mission interested me in a way few of the others did. The exorcists were going to look for a man known only as 'Phantom Thief G'. I highly doubted he was a phantom, being one myself meant I knew you couldn't steal. Not like this. If you took over your host, completely, you could but that took time. Days, months, years even, not hours or minutes and if the rumours we had heard were true, that was exactly what he did. I didn't know I approved of the team that was sent to handle this. Without doubt, I had been delighted when Allen was placed on the team. It meant I would get as close to the 'Phantom' as was possible. It was the teammates that made me wonder, Noise Marie, BaKanda and the ever-present Two Pimple. I had learnt the names of most of the people that frequently interacted with my nephew. I was, nonetheless, too fond of the nicknames some of them earned.

Kanda marched ahead of the rest of us in his usual brash manner and straight into a young lady. She started to apologise but was met with contempt.

"Watch where you're going, move."

**He really needs to learn how to behave around girls, nephew, he'll never find a wife at this rate. **

I expected the girl to be irate and snap back at him or maybe behave in that cool, self possessed way that so many young women had mastered when I was on the social scene. I remembered that haughty walk and the look that said, 'you are beneath me'. I was shocked when instead of annoyance or anger, wonder filled the girl's eyes. She seemed taken in by the rude, intemperate young man. Another man came up behind her, one who did not hesitate when he shoved her out the way to get to BaKanda.

"And who are you."

**I think we may have found a friend for Kanda, they'll get on like a house on fire. There'll be few survivors.**

Luckily, it was not Kanda alone on this mission, that might be why exorcists worked in teams, I reasoned. They balance each other. I had been surprised to find that Kanda and Marie both came from the same team. The icy samurai and the man who I had begun to think of as a gentle giant were worlds apart to me.

"Ah, we heard that some friends of ours are being held here. Do you think we might be allowed to see them?"

"The Black Order?! But what are you people doing in a place like…?"

The only thing they ever do in strange places, searching for innocence. Not that this place was strange, it was really quite normal, an average everyday sort of police station. Then again, with the Order, the norm was the supernatural. Was normal abnormal to these exorcists? Was I someone who could judge normality? No not at all.

***

"I'm sorry but releasing them won't be possible. Your friends are prime suspects in a case we are investigating at the present."

Oh please, they had only come here long after the thefts had started, how did he expect them to have done anything? It was beyond me. We could prove their whereabouts when the case was opened, that should be enough. I wondered if the man lacked suspects so he had grabbed a few who had been interested in the case.

"They'll be in here somewhere. I'm afraid you'll have to find them yourselves."

I swallowed my words on entering the room. The police didn't lack suspects, they had too many. On either side of us was a long, single cell that ran from one end of the room to the other. Inside both were men in the same ridiculous outfit. An over sized oblong, Cyclops head and a G on their chests. I was amazed by the sheer magnitude of what this G had done, but I knew one thing without question, he was _not_ like me. Something entirely new. When we came in they all clambered to reach the front of the cells and explain how they had been 'made into' Phantom Thief G'. The inspector was quite good at ignoring them but my conscience twinged. I wondered what it was like for Allen, who truly knew what it was to become someone else. Did he sympathise with these people? Or did he envy them, because they had lost themselves for an inconsequential amount of time. What they had done in that time had been important but it was over…

"Exorcists?"

I didn't know how someone put that amount of emotion into one word, and softly spoken too. They sounded so hopeful.

"Is that you, exorcists?"

So we had found the finders, the irony was not lost on me.

"You really came for us~~~~~~!!"

"Thank god"

"You've gotta get us outta here~~!!"

"Zhizhi and the finder squad too!"

I admit that I knew that they would be in the same outfit but it still shocked me when I actually looked. It was hard to think of their usually uniforms. The smart, scientific and efficient look I was used to clashed with the childish one that assaulted my eyes.

"And what the hell have you punks been doing?"

If I had a body I would have looked like a teenager, I would have had the same exasperated look that they are so good at and I would have rolled my eyes. An art I had perfected in my youth and one I still, I was sure, excelled at. It was amazing the amount of feeling you could put into a 360-degree revolution. Suddenly the finders felt the need to stand at the back of the cell. Huddled together.

"WAH~~~ We're sorry!"

"The truth is we don't have a clue what's going on either!"

Check, in theory a possession would leave a host unaware of what had taken place in the possession time.

"We came here because we heard that strange things had been happening to the locals, so we wanted to find out if there was innocence involved."

Of course you did. Innocence is the only thing that gets most of you out of HQ.

"Komui told us that much and apparently he hasn't heard a word from you since."

Ah yes, I do remember that. That had been a cause for panic, finders not reporting in usually meant that there had been something there but the Earl had got there before the finders had time to report back.

"So what happened?"

"We were just carrying out our investigation but then… somehow we found ourselves in these crazy outfits, locked up in this cell."

I felt a certain degree of confusion and disbelief coming from my nephew and if the sounds the other exorcist was making were any indication I would guess that he too, found their story a little hard to swallow. I was a little sceptical myself, from personal experience, I knew this had to be some form of possession but it defied all logic. The amount of energy required to place your memories and conscious in another was not something to be sneezed at and suppressing the original host took time too. Maybe I had become soft, let Allen have free reign because in truth I wasn't sure I wanted him gone yet.

"However thanks to this incident we have become certain of one important thing. The innocence in question has something to do with Phantom Thief G!"

I had thought that was why we came here in the first place. Was I the only one who had immediately made the connection between the thief and the innocence? I wasn't the only one who thought that my nephew and Kanda Yuu were not convinced by the story. The finder thought so too.

"D-don't look at me like that, I may be wearing a ridiculous outfit but I'm being serious here!"

Allen caved first, of the two exorcists who were talking he was definitely the gentler of the two and again I wondered if what they were saying hit home. If it was just sympathy that made him willing to listen or, if it was a desire to know what could happen to him.

"So what makes you think that?"

They introduced us to a distinctly masculine person called Bonnaire nee-san (big sister). She proceeded to explain what she knew about G. apparently she had been one of the first arrests on the case and was considered the boss of the prisoners. She had spent nearly six months in the jail.

"There are three things we know about him. First: he wears an outrageous costume."

That was evident one look at the police holding cells would tell you that.

"Second: without fail, he always sends a note the day before he commits a crime."

That was an interesting habit. I could think of several reasons why he might do that. Firstly, there was a chance that he wanted to get caught. Secondly, he may enjoy the lime light, or may need it for a reason known best to himself. Thirdly, he may enjoy the challenge. I wondered at his choice of possessed people. Except for the debateable Bonnaire, I saw no women in the cells. This police inspector did not seem the kind to rule out a suspect because she was female so I assumed it meant he hadn't possessed any girls. Good breeding? Then why would he steal? Then again, thieves and criminals often had the strangest sense of justice. Able to accept one thing without question but when faced with another moral dilemma they were stauncher then the most pious man in the world. Not that pious men were all good, they would do exactly what a thief would. The only difference I they would say that they had a right to, because of their god. The costume made it hard to see but I thought that all of the people he had possessed were quite fit. That supported the challenge theory, perhaps he needed people capable of avoiding the police but they still got caught…

"And third… G has no physical form."

That comment hit home, in both Allen and I, it had a place in both of our hearts. There was one thing they'd missed. Someone with no physical form had no need for material wealth. They never recovered the goods he stole, that meant someone was taking them somewhere else at another time. The man who stole was caught but the goods disappeared. No, this man had a physical form or a need for the wealth at least. He hid it well but the clues were there. Inspector Galmar thought it was a ploy to get them out the cells, to escape being guilty. I didn't agree, they had missed a few points and made an erroneous conclusion but G was definitely the work of someone like me, or someone with innocence. One way or another, he would be a challenge.

"What do you think?"

Of course, we should listen to Marie's ruling but somehow I knew the answer before it was given. They would be telling the truth, what they described and the conclusions they had drawn made it obvious to me. Per chance not to others who lacked my level of experience.

"From the sound of their heartbeats, there is no sign of deception from any of the prisoners"

Just I thought.

"Thief, ghost or whatever it is, if there is innocence involved, we just have to retrieve it."

That would please me, whatever this creature was, he interested me. I wondered if raw innocence could do something like this. Surely, a thinking mind was required to send the motes, organize the thefts. What business did innocence have with gold? I was inclined to ignore the inspector who was under the impression that the case was still his. Honestly, you would think he would be grateful for the help. In half a year he was no closer to solving the case than when he had begun.

"Inspector! It's a note, another on. We have another note from Phantom Thief G!"

And so, the hunt was on.


	7. Night at the Museum

**A/N:** hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the attack on the Louvre. Please review, I feel like a broken record saying this, but if it helps get me reviews, I'll be a broken record. Flames are not welcome, constructive criticism is. Just a note, the bold writing is what the Fourteenth actually tries to say to Allen or whoever else, but usually Allen. Sort of like a one-sided conversation. If it is in inverted commas it means he said something at the same time Allen did.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -man, not anime, not manga, not characters. Plain, simple.

**7. Night at the Museum**

Sometimes I wondered which was reality and which was memory. Sometimes the memories that I had been actively involved in or the ones I had been conscious for floated to the top of his mind. So poignant that I had to stop and think, was this real or was I lost in the past. I had forgotten so much of what it was to be human, how the memories could come back, how the emotions that were tied to that memory could overwhelm you, time and time again. Now a dead man's voice assaulted me. Well, he may not be dead, but hope was never a familiar emotion to me.

_Hey, Allen… come to think of it I never asked you this before, but…do you like Tim? I asked you to keep hold of him for me, but to be honest. I was always planning on giving him to you._

To him or to me, I wondered. I had always considered Timcampy my own, especially after I had placed the music in him.

"I've told Tim he can do as he likes from now on. You may not want to listen to me, knowing that I'm carrying on the Fourteenth's will…"

No, that was always the problem, involve the enemy and no one was willing to listen to you, even when you are doing the right thing. I watched a breath escape my nephew, leaving in a milky cloud. One less, breath, I couldn't help but think. One breath closer to being my breath.

"But in case you think that you are being made to walk a path that that the Fourteenth and I chose for you… I just wanted to tell you you're wrong."

That, at least, I can give you. I will be the only one to walk my path. Your life, your decisions, the people in it, that will all be you. Untainted by me, by what I fell, well mostly in any case.

"A path is something you create as you walk it. The ground you've trodden on hardens and that is what forms your path. You're the only one who can create your own path."

There will always be people trying to influence you, change your direction but.

**That too is your choice.**

"So stop wearing that mask of Mana. Walk on your own. If you haven't given up yet, that is."

You make it sound so easy Cross. I have lived far longer than he has and I still walk in my brother's shadow. Even though I lost him so long ago. I still walk with a Noah's face. It is how people keep themselves safe. not everyone is born with the level of confidence that you were.

I felt the pain of memories and confusion but for once, I didn't try to look. I left him to himself. I left what he was doing pure.

"No matter how many times I listen, it sounds like a last request or something… it pisses me off."

Reality then.

"Surely that is what it is, though?"

Possibly, but you never know, after all it was Marian who left it.

"But stuff like this just isn't like my master at all."

**Child, he was never faced with death before. The imminent approach of the end can change people. Then again, maybe we are missing something he hid in there. Something only we could recognize.**

"Yeah, my path isn't set for me. I'll create it… myself."

Good boy, that's the spirit.

"So Link, you mind if I take the last donut?"

As if that would stop you!

"Just how many have you eaten?"

Excellent question, but it's not doing any damage. A killjoy voice came over the golems.

"You hearing me beansprout?"

I was ready for the response, their conversation did not bother me as it once did. In fact, it had become something of a routine in my life. I thought that I would miss it the day I took over.

"The name'th Allen!"

**Don't speak with food in your mouth.**

"Quit stuffing yourself, it's almost time."

How did he know Allen was eating? A lucky guess, or could Marie hear the sounds from so far away.

"You'd better not let the police snatch the prey from under our noses."

Really, that boy's diction.

"It's not prey, it's Phantom Thief G, Kanda, but roger that~!"

Besides, I wasn't sure that catching him would work. It hadn't in the past. How did you trap something as insubstantial as a phantom?

***

If the Black Order was in need of money, they could sell tickets to the exorcists' fights. I couldn't here what was being said from where we sat, at the top of the building but I could appreciate G jumping out the window and going right to Kanda. The fool was approaching him from behind too. He truly did not know what hit him when he got too close. It took him seconds to deal with G. Much to the inspector's disgust, or at least that's what I thought it was. He looked anything but happy when he came from the museum. With typical carelessness, Kanda threw the crown to the inspector. It had been too easy. I don't know how he got the crown from the policeman or how he reached the roof as quickly as he did but the next thing I knew, another G was standing on the roof. Not to far from us. He was so involved in boasting to the police, that he failed to see us approaching from behind. We landed a perfect kick.

"So sorry about that, but you're not the only one who can pull an ambush."

The grin on his and Timcampy's face was infectious and I knew that it decorated my face too. It was still way too easy but I got the feeling that despite all this "Phantom" had done, he was still very inexperienced. That was good, he would make mistakes.

"Now make sure you don't damage the crown!"

Oh please, it's just shiny metal and rocks.

"That thing is worth more than we could hope to just reimburse you know."

"How much?"

"Enough to make General Cross' debts look like nothing!"

All of them, put together? That was impressive. Perhaps he meant each debt as an individual? It was still a lot of money.

"I'll protect it with my life!"

"Who are you guys? Police?"

You wish. We actually risk catching you."

"Not quite, but since we are trying to capture you I guess that is close enough."

Something occurred to me as his hand began to move. He could possess nearly anyone so it wasn't a problem for him to let the crown return to ground level.

"The crown"

The adrenalin glands in Allen's body went into overdrive and we caught the crown, barely.

'Ahh, that was close."

"So what was that, you want to capture G, eh"

I thought sinking feelings were connected to bodies, I shouldn't be able to get one when I was less substantial than this G. Not that I cared that we would be fighting Two Pimple, rather that I thought he would be hard to fight. The Order wouldn't assign just anyone to watch my host. He stuck out his tongue. The part of me that always worked realised why he was so inexperienced even though he'd had months to learn. He was either very young, or a half-wit. Neither of the ideas appealed to me. the idea of being bested by a child or a fool rankled me. We didn't move in time, he was moving to fast and my Allen was in slight shock. He still landed on his feet, with the crown intact but I felt wariness full him.

"Allen!"

**Shut up, we're in the middle of something.**

"Marie- it's Link!"

"The inspector? What about him?"

"From his title I always thought he'd be more of the intellectual type."

Of all things?! Of all people, surely exorcists realised more than most others that appearances meant nothing!

"Huh?"

I nearly rolled the eyes I did not have. Surely, they could see something was wrong, even on ground level. Speaking of seeing, I saw a nasty looking blade appear from Two Pimple's sleeves.

**Eyes forward nephew! Fight now, talk later!**

Too late, the blow landed.

"Come to think of it, I seem to remember that he actually saved me once, back when headquarters was invaded."

**That won't stop him killing you now!**

"Could you please explain what you're talking about?"

**No, he could not! He is busy fighting a psychotic maniac, come back later!**

"Now what's with this guy, he's so high spec?"

Yes twerp, he is high spec. and I will wring your little neck given the chance.

"Link seems to have been taken over by G."

"Yes rather, I heard him just then."

So why was he still bothering us.

"Now then, could I have my crown back? Oniii-san (big brother)"

**Try no.**

I was definitely voting young so far as the real G was concerned and it wasn't a piece of innocence alone. This one had a host.

"If I gave it back to you, you'll just run, won't you? That would be a bit of a problem…"

He was holding out the crown for Tim. A smart move, it would be harder for him to fight while trying to stop the silly thing from getting damaged. It also gave Kanda the opening he needed. The child still hadn't learnt to be conscious of his surroundings.

"After all we came here to capture you."

He reacted with seconds to spare. Turning to face Kanda when it should have been too late. I recognized the technique. The one that had made Allen's arms so heavy when they had taken him to learn about me. Two Pimple was a Crow?! I had not seen that one coming. Allen made the connection too and Kanda escaped the ring in time to avoid being fried.

"Not good."

G was definitely still a child. He had not allowed for the strength of the man whose body he had stolen, or for the strength of his opponents.

"Don't tell me the inspector is a member of Crow."

The moved back to a safe distance. I wasn't sure what to think about Kanda knowing about Crow. It seemed that it was not as big a secret as I had believed it to be.

"Crow?"

"A special combat unit working for central. I don't now or care to much about them but they're supposedly trained from very young and have incredible combat skills."

The police finally reached the roof, I can't say I was surprised that they never recovered anything from the robberies, they moved too slowly. I didn't pay them any attention but G did. When the shouts of one of the policemen reached us he suddenly began laughing.

"**Is something funny?"**

"Well it is funny right? Watching big ol' grown ups acting like that."

"You're like a child, aren't you…?"

What did they mean by like? He was a child. He sounded far younger than I had thought at first.

"Well I think you're terrible. All those people who were turned into G- you've messed up their whole lives. You're the worst"

I was surprised when my nephew's comment seemed to upset G. usually a criminal was set in their ways and they didn't believe what they were doing was wrong. More than that, this was a child, and children had a strange sense of justice. Their world was black and white. The end justified the means. The thing about anger was that it stopped you thinking. He was in a body that could've avoided the attack but we caught him, round both wrists with Allen's clown belt. He shouted like a child when he was cut and hit. He had probably never met anyone who could fight as he could. Innocence made bodies stronger, strong enough that he would be safe, maybe. I would give Kanda one thing, he was good in a fight, he kicked G right into Allen's blade. The one that exorcised people.

"What's this…?"

So it was innocence, it would have purified him if he was like me.

"It's a sword. You've just been stabbed."

That is what you call manipulating the truth.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A SWORD? STABBED ARGH!"

I was taken aback by the noise.

"PW, PWAHH, PWWAAHHH~~~~"

I'm sorry but what was that? I had never heard someone cry like that.

"IT HURTS, IT HUUUUUUUURTS!"

No it didn't, I could see that nothing was happening. It was amazing what the human mind could do. Allen was trying to explain what I could not but the child in a man's body wasn't listening. He eventually vacated Two Pimple's body.

"Link? You're back to normal?"

Normal mightn't be the best thing because if he was normal then we would need to explain…

"What exactly are you doing?

"He ran away, well Marie can you chase him? Just for finding out who he really is, I may have gone a little far…"

I didn't think so, it was hardly our fault that he had overreacted.

"No, no, you've actually made him much easier for me to find. It's a good thing that G turned out to have proper emotions. And it's helpful his cries are so distinctive too…"

Well it was certainly interesting. Pwah indeed.


	8. Orphanage

**A/N:** well I've decided to do the whole orphanage fight and this is the start of it, when they finally meet Timothy! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. To me G would interest the fourteenth because in some ways they are very similar, but he does object to things getting overcrowded. In chapter 187 we were told that Rhoade remembered the fourteenth from 35 years ago. He was not a newborn when he became a Noah, I'd say he was probably an adult. I estimated a little low and decided that maybe he had been 15 (like Allen) which would put him at 50, at the very least. I would like to say a thank you to every one who has reviewed this story. You really make this worthwhile . On that note, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -man, I only wish I did.

**8. Orphanage**

We stood in front of a dreary double story building. Stairs led to the entrance and rectangular windows connected the inside world to the outside one. It was an orphanage, I was surprised to see that this one didn't seem to be doing to badly. In my life time, and I was long past fifty, I had rarely seen an orphanage prosper.

"Are you sure this is it Marie?"

Well it did sound an awful lot like a child nephew, so maybe here makes sense?

"Yeah, this is where G's cries stopped last night."

Something seemed to be bothering Two Pimple, I can't say it bothered me too much but Allen still felt the need to ask about it. That was why I hadn't been focusing on the commotion inside the orphanage.

"Are you still upset about yesterday Link?"

"No."

**Yes he is.**

"Excuse"

I turned back in time to see the girl from the police station kick a child towards us. A small part of my mind registered that that was child abuse, another part told me that I was a hypocrite but the rest of my mind focused on the fact that collision was imminent. One of the annoying things about not having your own body was the inability to brace yourself for things. Not that the half second between the kick and his head meeting ours was enough to brace yourself in. nor could I have braced myself for what happened. The second our heads made contact I felt another conscious slide in, one accompanied by something almost like me nut I could not find the second thing. I knew it had some but I could not see or hear it.

**Hey! We've already got two in here, we don't need to be anymore crowded!**

I must admit that the violation annoyed me. again with the hypocrisy, I'm sure my violation did more then annoy Allen but still I regarded him as well… mine. No one else was welcome here, especially not someone who was unwilling to take their time and get to know him.

"Ow"

The voice that came from the mouth was obviously Allen's but somehow I could not call it that. It was all wrong. It rubbed me up the wrong way and I tried to push the unwanted presence from us, but to no avail.

"Huh."

He looked at the hand that had touched my Allen's head. The hand that he had appropriated, the one that was now soaked in blood. My nephew's blood. Surely we had not hit each other that hard.

"Wow."

I was vaguely aware of a conversation continuing behind us but I was more involved in making the intruder feel unwelcome. It seemed that he was not aware of me, even though his presence was a dagger in my side. I wondered why I could still see even though Allen was unconscious. Possibly, we were still more independent of each other than I had realised. I was surprised to find that I was pleased by this. My pleasure was cut short by an annoyingly familiar cry.

"PWAAAAAAH! PWAAAAAH, blood, I'm bleeding, I'm dying!"

It struck me, how young this child was and then it annoyed me. I had spent years perfecting the technique that allowed me to exist as I did now. It had been a strenuous task and one that I had been proud of but here was some young upstart who did unintentionally what I had spent years working on.

"Hey! You're pathetic crying over a little thing like that!"

Don't shake him, I wanted to shout. I could practically hear his teeth rattling in his head. It wasn't like it was Allen who was crying. Couldn't Two Pimple see that it wasn't Allen, that he'd been possessed? I didn't know what was going on with this new child like I understood Allen but I knew this body well enough to guess at some of the changes. Unless I was much mistaken, the penny had just dropped.

"Wh, Where's my body?"

"This one?"

I felt relief flood the body in a way I had felt it do so many times before but it felt wrong to me. possibly it was only because I knew that this was not the changes of my Allen, merely the ones of some stranger but I was not comfortable as I usually was. I looked up and I knew relief was the wrong emotion. Kanda was the one holding the body. Kanda had little by way of inhibitions.

"Yeah that's it…"

Realisation dawned and suddenly Allen's body was drenched in sweat.

"So we meet again, mysterious Thief G."

I was impressed to a certain degree. Not many people could hold a blade to the neck of an unconscious child and look so totally unfazed. In fact, Kanda looked like he may have a bit of a perverse sense of humour. Actually, he looked down right evil.

"Now fess up if you want this body back unharmed that is."

Oh no he didn't, next thing you knew his mind would stay in Allen's body and I would have to take over another mind in the same body! He would cut my Allen's time shorter than it needed to be! I glared at the exorcist and immediately began trying to get through to the child. Fortunately, G was fond of his human body.

***

I was examining my nephew's body, delighted to have it back. I could find not trace of G anymore. I was, however annoyed at the current situation. To stop him from escaping, we had tied up G. I could accept that in fact I supported it, what bothered me was…

"How come I'm tied up too?"

It was quite obvious that this body was once more our own. The child was perfectly capable of possessing anyone in this room if it so pleased him. In fact, he probably wouldn't possess us again because we were tied up and could do nothing. Wait a second. I considered this, our situation didn't seem to bad anymore. In actuality, I was ready to kiss whoever had had this idea.

"It appears Timothy has the ability to take control of other people's bodies at will."

The explanation would sound strange to those who existed outside of our realm. Especially those who lived a life grounded in science. Having been raised by Galmar made me think that the girl was in all likelihood very practical and as a result of that would have trouble seeing what was right in front of her. The nun might be more allowing, after all what was faith but believing in something that could not be proved. A blind leap, trusting in a being far beyond human comprehension, far beyond Noah comprehension too if I were to be entirely honest. I had fought for both sides of this war. I had been one of those chosen by god on the one side and now I inhabited the body of another of the Lord's chosen on the opposite side. Yet I was no closer to understanding Him than I had been when I was small. Maybe I had understood Him better as a child. Children were amazing in that way, their utter and complete, blind faith and the way they sometimes saw to the heart of an issue. Unhindered by the trappings and beliefs of society and the appearances of normality.

"Excuse me? Are you serious?"

**I second that**

It still did not sit well with me that a _child _could do with ease what I had spent my life trying to figure out. Allen glared at the nun and the girl, I could sense he was not happy, but then again many would say that his displeasure was written on his face.

"Well I know it's hard to believe."

"But he admitted to it."

I wonder if Kanda knew that children would admit to a number of things that adults would never believe.

"Admitted it? You had a sword at his throat!"

That too.

Something else caught Allen's eyes and for a second I lost track of the conversation. He didn't like the look of the nun in the corner, I can't say I did either. Something in her eyes was wrong. Did she think we were crazy? Part of a cult or was there something more sinister behind that gaze. Whatever it was she left soon enough, after Allen watched her for a while. Had she grown uncomfortable or had she gone to fetch someone. I didn't know and I didn't have the means to convey my doubts.

"Emilia you kicked his associate in the head, so you're no better."

No she wasn't, she caused me more stress than I had felt in many a long year.

"Ooh, sorry."

"Mother Superior, do you know anything about the ball in Timothy's forehead?"

Trust Marie to play peacekeeper and get the meeting back on track. It would be interesting to see where he had picked up the innocence in such a fascinating form. It looked like a jewel; I wonder how many human hands it had passed through without them knowing the true value of what it held. Very many, if I knew anything about humans. I wondered what they would call his type of innocence. It was certainly not crystallization. That left parasitic and equipment but there were arguments for both. It existed within is body but not as part of his body, not like my Allen's arm.

"His father was a thief Inspector Galmar arrested. Once when Timothy was young his father made him swallow a jewel he stole, in order to hide it. When his father was arrested and the Inspector brought Timothy here, he was already as he is now…"

So we ran round the world and the Earl sends his akuma as far as he can, all to find innocence and it falls into the hands of a common criminal. They were not to happy with the idea of us taking Timothy back to the order. The girl, Emilia, she caught what we had not said.

"What if it is innocence? Then what will you do with him."

**We'll take him as a pet**

Really, what did she think we would do? Could she not see what was right before her? All of the exorcists she saw possessed innocence, was it that hard to join the dots.

"We can't leave him here."

Not if they planned on having a here long. Once the akuma knew about innocence, they'd stop at nothing to destroy it and its host.

"The Black Order will take him in and make him an exorcist."

"No!"

Did he really think he had a choice?

"You can't decide for me."

Yes we could, the Order was full of men and women who'd had their decisions made for them. The day you became compatible with innocence was the day your life left your hands. It was no longer your life, but a life line for many others.

"You're just like my dad, treating me like a thing."

**Don't worry, you'll get used to it and there'll be those who don't.**

"I want to stay here, I won't leave even if you kill me!"

Did he honestly believe that killing him was the worst that the Order could do?

"I don't care if we have to drag you~~ mmph."

Reasons you put Kanda on a mission, he got the job done. Reasons you didn't put Kanda on a mission that involved tact, he didn't have a tactful bone in his body. Sympathy was far from being his middle name. Thankfully, Marie knew a little more about interacting with other people than BaKanda.

"Forgive me, he doesn't know what he's saying."

I was surrounded by the Mother Superior's arms. I guessed that the lack of a mother took him to the closest alternative.

"You can't force him."

**Want a bet?**

"That's right! Have you no heart?"

"Maybe we should wait for Komui's orders."

That would merely be postponing the inevitable, but possibly time will let them com e to terms with what is happening. It would also let us build a more persuasive argument like, what happens to people the earl doesn't like. I can go on and on, on that topic. I'm a flesh-encased example. Without warning the sky became dark. It took seconds, that wasn't normal, one of the few times it happened was if someone erected a barrier around you. The only people I knew who did that habitually were the Skulls and the obeyed the Earl. The brother I had abandoned and fought to kill.

"Huh? Outside…?"

"It's still daytime, isn't it?"

"Shit"

**I second that too.**

"The town…! It disappeared!?"

"No! we're inside a barrier."

Definitely, I thought as I stared out on to the void that now surrounded the orphanage. Then I worried even more, I could see an akuma and Allen's left eye definitely hadn't reacted.


	9. Some People Just Don't Like Kids

**A/N: **this is my last chapter before double digits! This has actually gone by quicker that I expected but I guess it's easier when you have the main story line in front of you. Thank you to all the amazing people who review, you really keep me going with this thing and your compliments make my day. From here on out this story is dedicated to you guys. I would also like to apologize to you, for the past week the internet has been down otherwise I would have had this on long ago. I am very, very sorry. Special thanks to my friend Ducky who unintentionally gave me the title for this chapter. One thing, my first chapter with Timothy crying had him making a pwah sound, the one I'm getting this off now translates it as pieee, I'm going to stick with pwah because pie makes me think of the stuff you eat.

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't just be guess about what the Fourteenth was like if I owned this now would I? I also wouldn't wonder what his real name was.

**9. Some People Just Don't Like Kids**

Confusion ran riot. One of the things I had never understood was why people made a noise when they didn't know what was going on. To me it was like painting a target on your forehead. Many people could navigate on sound alone and you wouldn't hear them because you were making so much noise. This time it helped. My nephew and I knew where the people we needed to protect were. After all, it wasn't like akuma bullets would bother us, they were annoying more than anything else. Not that we would have missed if they hadn't made a noise, we'd been on top of them when the trouble began.

"Wha-a"

"It's pitch black…"

I also never understood the need to state the obvious.

"What's going on?"

"O~~~~i!!!"

"Are you…?"

First things first, make sure the useless people were ok. I wasn't too generous at that moment in time but in all fairness, I was worried. It seems that the Earl had figured out how to block not only my Allen's eye but the gifts I gave him as the musician too. There was only one small, sliver of positiveness that I could derive from the situation. Unless the Earl had managed a drastic advancement in magical knowledge, it meant that no Noah would be joining us. Their abilities would function about as well as mine. Not nearly a fair trade but one I was willing to live with. I was slightly possessive of my Allen and in all honesty, I was not to happy when my Noah siblings came near him. I did not have as much of a problem with them as I had with the Earl but Allen was likeable and I wouldn't put it past them to like him, and he was _mine_. Other than that, they tended to hurt him, something I would need to punish when my poor nephew was no more. I doubted they would listen, I was hypocritical to the end.

"We're all right but… w…"

The girl's reply brought me back to reality. I brooded too much, I'd had too much time to do it in and so, it became a habit.

"Huh? _Weren't you tied up with me a moment ago?!_"

I chuckled at the look on the boy's face. He looked outraged, probably not realising that we had just saved his life. His gaze focused on Timcampy as he looked down, presumably to check the bonds that he thought had held them fast. Tim nibbled on the ropes with his sharp little teeth.

"His name is Timcampy, say hi."

I wonder if Allen realised how many people willingly said hello to a golden fluff ball with wings on it. Then again, children so often surprised me by their belief.

"Is that… an angel?"

**I am not even going to give that the honour of being called a question by validating it with an answer. **

Angel indeed. An akuma? That was going too far, they may be a little more humanoid but they were the furthest thing from an angel.

"I'm no angel"

**Really?**

Again, that sarcastic side of me, really I had to work on that. We were interrupted by the sound of weeping, on the akuma's left. I felt dread fill my nephew's body.

"The children!"

Typical akuma, he went there first. Except we were faster. Oh and baKanda was too but I can't say that I really cared. Both bodies planted their feet on the akuma's head and he changed direction faster than the akuma probably thought he was able.

"ANOTHER LEVEL FOUR HUH?"

Ah, of course. After that attack on headquarters, the exorcists weren't overly fond of level fours. Not that they liked akuma in general but level fours did have a potential to get on one's nerves. Before the akuma finished his trajectory, he was caught in Marie's strings. I didn't waste time checking after that, Marie was capable of holding the akuma off for a short while and a few seconds were all that we needed. The Inspector was hurrying the women and children downstairs, to safety.

"Link! I'll open a gate to the ark, so get everyone there!"

**Not happening nephew.**

I was surprised that he hadn't felt our powers repressed the second the barrier activated.

"No Walker! Have you forgotten about the restrictions placed upon your musician's abilities? You are permitted to use your abilities as the musician when, and only when, you have explicit authorisation from central and the order. Creating gates without authorisation would amount to insubordination!"

Any leniency I may have felt towards the man disappeared in an instant. For a second I forgot about the restrictions and in a childish fit, I urged my Allen on.

**Ignore the fool nephew, just do it.**

I was delighted when, after a brief argument about the pros and cons of opening the gate he listened to me. Really, I did not understand why the inspector followed rules so religiously. Besides, his arguments were null and void. Central already hated my Allen because of me, his position was bad enough that adding to it wouldn't really make a difference. Again, reality crashed down round my ears. Reminding me that we could not. Shock filled his body and he concentrated even harder. Trying to access our abilities.

"Impossible… I can't… create the gate…?"

**No. the idiot Earl, who I am unfortunate enough to be related to, has blocked those particular gifts. **

We were brought quite precipitously from our reverie, and I said a word that would have earned me a dirty look from Mana as I realised that we had forgotten about the battle.

"Argh"

"He really is tough!"

Marie and Kanda ground to a halt in front of us, propelled by a blast from the level four. My nephew quickly chased Tim from the room, to help Link and the children. I don't know quite how he planned on Timcampy helping them, he had virtually no combat abilities but I guess it kept our communication channels open.

"The power of the musician…"

The akuma gained my full attention the second he opened his mouth. What was it about my gift?

"Your cursed left eye…."

I felt worry coursing through us. I knew the source of it without even trying. The same thing bothered me too. I did my best to reign in on my emotions. It was senseless to have us both worrying over the same things. It would make it harder for him to concentrate in the fight.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Did you really think we would let you hold those over us forever? Allen Walker?" the akuma proclaimed as it forced out raw power, preparing for a fight. He annoyed me intensely.

**Do you really think we were going to let you live long?**

"I'll cover you! Go!"

Marie was not giving the akuma time to gather his strength, and possibly, he was not give Allen time to think about what had just been said. I hope he knew that the disability was only temporary. At that second, all I wanted to do was frighten that akuma. My mind ground its imaginary teeth in frustration, knowing that I had no way of managing that.

"WE'LL SMASH YOU!"

One of the rare occasions when my nephew and baKanda agreed. I mightn't have been too fond of the Japanese samurai but I would give him his dues. He was an excellent fighter. Not that he could hold a candle too _my _nephew but I was sure that between the two of them, the akuma would feel pain for what it had dared to say.

"I'll slaughter you."

The concept made me want to laugh. Per chance I was over confident but the idea of my nephew ever losing this fight, had never crossed my mind. Their over confidence never ceased to amuse me.

***

I was vaguely annoyed when we landed on our back, Allen using his innocence to block the level 4's foot.

"I'm not the only akuma here."

Anger, fear, determination, they'd become much the same thing to us. Well, let me qualify that, the emotions blended in to one another, they became hard to separate and they all served as fuel for the fight.

"!! What?!"

It was foolish of me not to have thought of it before, I who had worked with and supported the Earl. In many respects, I knew him better than the rest of my brethren. Fury clouded my vision, it was why I had stopped thinking. I did not know how but I would make this creature pay for how he was behaving, for the way he was upsetting my poor Allen.

"Link!! Can you here me Link?! Please answer!"

It was so typical of my nephew, the way he always looked to see if others were all right first. It was a trait that I admired but one that irritated me too. He overestimated himself and often I worried that he would get himself hurt, trying to save others.

"Answer me!! Link!"

I hoped he would answer too, so that my nephew could continue fighting properly. It hadn't taken Allen long to find his feet and now we raced towards the building. The level four came from nowhere, and like the coward he was, he approached from behind.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?"

**Shouldn't **_**you**_** be worrying about **_**yourself**_**?**

I snarled back enraged. Bullets cut through his back, like white-hot knives and the blood poison spread. Had it not been upsetting to my Allen to see the akuma die without their souls being saved I would have destroyed as many as I could the day I gained his body. I would have done everything in my power to damn them to the deepest pits of hell. As it was, I loved the innocence more in that instant than I ever had in my life, I could already feel it counteracting the effects of the akuma's blood. Darkness played at the corners of his vision and I lost track of the fight. It was so easy, in the silence of one's own world, easy enough to forget the troubles outside of it. You could never remain out of it though. Something came from the receiver, a small, keening, annoyingly familiar cry.

"PWAAAAH! Let me go! PWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I heard other noises coming from the microphone, some suggesting it was being moved. I thought I heard akumas conversing but the cries drowned them out. How did you calm a child down? Why was it that no one had ever felt the need to teach me anything useful? I had been schooled in the finer nuances of humour, language and literature. I could competently discuss scientific theories and the solar system and I knew enough history to pass in high society, yet not once, in all my years had anyone taught me how to deal with a child!

"Timothy? Don't cry Timothy. Can you hear me? We'll be there to save you soon. I promise we'll save you."

The wailing stopped, I was impressed, it seemed the trick was a natural gift, one I was lacking in. He had not comforted the child completely, merely calmed him down.

"Save me? But you guys are trying to take me away somewhere too.."

**Somewhere where you would live. For a while at any rate.**

"That's not called saving, that's not saving me…"

He confused me. My understanding of saving was the act of protecting someone from a danger. If we kept him alive, surely we saved him?

"Everything's been destroyed, it's all been destroyed you asshole."

Something in what the child said pulled at Allen's heartstrings and he did not disturb the boy when he trailed into silence. The silence did not last long and was broken by the sound of gunshots. I couldn't hear properly but if what I heard was correct, it sounded like one of the human women was trying to defend the child.

**Stupid fool. You haven't got a hope in hell against an akuma**

"Stop you idiot … they'll kill you Emilia!!!!! Nooooooooooooooo!"

Allen's body jerked forward uselessly, as if he could help the doomed girl below us. Though we would be far too late, he could only try and help. Time passed, I don't know how much but when life is what you risk losing, you forget all else. We could no go straight to the child there were other hindrances but it seemed that the other akuma planned on coming to us. I knew something was wrong when I saw one Akuma being slammed across the floor by what the exorcists referred to as another. I was not so sure, an akuma was an embodiment of human sin. No one would call what stood before us human but it lacked the pain of an akuma's appearance too. The lines of its body was not so harsh and its colouring not so vicious. It had been years since I had been surrounded by akuma on a regular basis and even then, I hadn't really tried to decipher them so I could not honestly say what struck me about this one as not akuma-ish. All I knew was that it wasn't. Something light fell on to our head and bounced off. My nerves had been stretched to their limits and so I immediately suspected an attack.

"A fountain pen?"

**The wire?**

Seems I had over reacted that time, better I guess than an under reaction. Seconds after I came to the conclusion I realised that the pen had pre-empted something else. Namely, the child's body.

"Timothy?"

I briefly noted that the child was unconscious.

**Nephew, why are you so pale. With the amount of injuries you obtain I think you should be deep blue, with spots of purple. Possibly some light reddish pink patches where cuts are healing. **

I was trying to decipher what Tim was saying, but I was getting nowhere, he kept o switching between the akuma's face and Timothy's. Had the akuma knocked him out? Suddenly something clicked into place, like why the akuma was all wrong, the child had taken it over.

"Wh-WHAT?!!"

"What is it, Beansprout?"  
"Th-That akuma over there. Tim's saying that Timothy has taken it over!"

Nobody seemed to know how to react, but Timothy didn't even seem to notice. The other level two did as his body morphed into that of a doll. The not-Timothy seemed quite pleased with himself, and soon laid waste to the akuma. An unusual ability, and certainly quite useful. He could fight virtually anywhere and leave his body somewhere safe. Overconfidence wouldn't help. Pity the child didn't know the difference between levels. The level 3 halted him with an almost insulting indifference. I can't say I was surprised, a level 2 could never win against a level 3.

"YOU CAN'T MATCH ME!"

"Timothy!"

**He'll be fine nephew, hurting the body he has possessed won't harm him.**

Maybe, I spoke to soon. The child suddenly sat up and ran towards the battle. He looked aggravated.

"Would ya try listenin' ta me already~?!"

"The accent?"

He sound different than he had before, unless… this was the fourth presence I had felt when the child had bumped me from my spot in my nephew's mind? Neither he nor I had time to ponder though. A volley of akuma bullets reminded me that we were not the only ones in this battle.

"Interesting innocence he has though. Looks like he is still lacking when it comes to power. Hurry now, level 3. Kill the boy."

I can't say I found his gift particularly interesting, unusual, yes, annoying, definitely, but interesting, only a little. I was, however, biased, I had spent years to achieve the same thing he had, and now that I was sure I knew how he worked, I found that his gift was no longer of interest to me.

"'ll crush him, at maximum power!"

"Not good."

**I second that**

"Run for it, Timothy!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy's true body reach his host body. Timcampy not far behind. I was too preoccupied with the fight to look and listen properly and I knew I could look at the memory through Tim later if it pleased me. I couldn't miss the affection in the innocence, even though I could not hear them, I knew that whatever it was he was saying was said out of fondness. I saw the little body cradling the converted akuma's body and suddenly I felt a pang of jealousy. What would I give to have my nephew know me and not fear me, to be the uncle he should have had, the brother of his father? Instead, I was a parasite, leaching away at his life, any comfort I could give would be blasphemy and any helping hand I offered would be one he shied away from. Angrily I turned my face from them, no I would not look at that memory later, for when I did, I would hate it all the more, because it meant that I would have won our twisted battle.

***

A battle was a wondrous thing when you wanted nothing more than to forget, it could consume every iota of concentration you had to give. Keeping your mind from wondering. At some point, I don't know when, Two Pimple appeared to protect the child. I was thankful for that, it meant that we would not have to go near him any sooner than necessary. Later a crimson clad man entered the fray. He confused me, he had destroyed the level three, which implied that he was on our side, but I knew that that could not be the case, only dark matter had free passage through a shield such as this one. For the moment, I decided, I would consider him a friend. I hadn't time to analyse the new comer but I would keep my eyes open. Just because you were an enemy of the Earl, didn't mean that you were a friend of the order, I knew that better than most. I returned to the conversation but I got a feeling that I was catching only the tail end of it.

"Only because you keep on getting distracted instead of concentrating on the guy we're meant to be fighting dumbass."

"Shut up Kanda"

"Stubborn aren't you."

Really, the manner's of the akuma had gone downhill since I left. Had the Earl never taught them that it was impolite to butt into someone else's conversation?

***

Looking down the barrel of a gun was never a pleasant experience, when there was an akuma on the other end of said gun, it was even less of a pleasant experience. We hoisted ourselves up in a form of a somersault, using our weight to push the gun down.

"Nimble little pest."

If he thought we were pesky I wondered what he would think of Kanda. It seemed that he had not seen the other exorcist coming round to behind him. He noticed too late, after it was impossible to avoid the attack. Mugen ran him through and we took the opportunity to slice him from behind. It was with no small amount of satisfaction that I watched his right leg and left arm become separate from his body. I celebrated too soon, the akuma was more resourceful than I gave him credit for. He gripped my Allen's innocence between his teeth and with a kick of his leg, he propelled himself away from us.

"_Die die die die die!_"

We raced away from the bullets but we weren't fast enough. I was shocked when I not only saw, but also felt the bullets enter the left side of our body. I must be less submerged than I thought. It was not the full, sharp pain he must have felt, but a dull one that served as a reminder that I was becoming more substantial by the day. I noticed Allen's arm fall to the ground behind the akuma but it was only when I heard him call his innocence's name and saw it flying towards us that I realised what he intended to do.

**No…**

But there was nothing I could do, I watched the blade pierce the akuma and fly towards us. He thought it would not harm him! He had not realised that his life and mine were far too closely intertwined for anything good to come of this. The pain as it entered us was hell. It felt like a thousand red-hot blades were tearing at my stomach. Vaguely part of me understood that Allen did not feel the same level of pain as I did.

"Nghh, are you a fool?! You've stabbed yourself as well you know."

The akuma's words barely registered with me. Something was shifting, I felt as if I was seeing things differently. As if, my eyes were changing position.

"This is an exorcising blade… it only affects that which is evil. It won't harm anything but Noah and akuma"

**Be that as it may, nephew, I happen to be the former.**

I managed to gasp out, pain saturating my voice. I struggled weakly against the force that was pulling me to my Allen. By now, I could not even see him, in fact, I thought that I was looking at things from his eyes now. Suddenly the pain became more acute than ever. I felt it permeate every inch of my body, but I had no body, it should not be possible. More than that, I was starting to feel other things. Things that should have been too slight for me to feel, the feeling of the edge of the blade against skin, of liquid running down my chin.

"Crown… clown…"

He hadn't intended for it to be so soft, and when he spoke, I felt as if he struggled against me. Against my silence. The pain wasn't any less for him now we felt it together.

"Only that which is evil...? What are you talking about?"

No one answered the level four. Even the level of annoyance he offered was no longer important. His body did not move, but not for want of trying. Our internal struggle meant that neither of us was currently in control now.

"Why then, are you in such pain."

He screamed, finally gaining a temporary control, why I wondered had we been fighting. I had been trying to lengthen his time, not shorten it! Then, the pain changed, it was eating away at both of us, I knew, but because, for the moment, he was more dominant, he was affected worse. More than that, I realised, I knew how to fight innocence, and so as it fought us, I felt him sinking. I felt part of me going numb, he was not the only one who was falling. A blade that killed the Noah, but what when the Noah within was not alone. It needed one consciousness there not two, and I fear that was part of what it fought against. I felt material scrape against skin, a sensation that was so simple that many took it fore granted but one that I had not known for years. I tried to help, truly I did, I wanted to, for once I wanted to help my nephew. I reached down towards him trying to pull him back up. Nephew? Why was I thinking nephew? I could feel innocence in me, but I could not remember the fight. Part of me was delving further and further into this mind. I was loosing it, what it remembered. Was that why I could not remember the fight? What was it that I held on to with such tenacity? I didn't know. The clothes of flesh I wore did not move, and I heard the buzzing of voices around me, and then… I was alone.


	10. Ohayou

**A/N:** ok, I have altered this a bit, so that it fits in with the rest of my story but for the most part I have tried to keep it as true to the original version as is possible. I think I am happy with the result, I don't know about everyone else. Thanks to all who have read this and especially to all those who have reviewed. Please follow their example, read and review.

**Disclaimer: **the amazing author is oriental, I am occidental from this we can conclude, I don't own anything.

**Ohayou**

Pain. I hadn't felt that in years, hadn't felt anything in years. I'd gone to sleep in pain now I woke to it. It was different this time though, this time it was innocence that hurt me. Yet not me, hurt a body not quite mine. I felt oddly detached in this body, but I still felt. Felt the pain through a fine membrane, one that separated me from living again. Confusion, there was confusion here too. It shouldn't be hurting me, I was an exorcist why was my innocence hurting me.

No, not me and not mine, the boy's, the boy who know carried me, saved me, hosted me, Mana's boy, he thought of himself as Mana's boy. I felt a twinge of something. Jealousy, maybe? That was unusual, but Mana was never someone I'd expected to share. Never thought someone else would turn to him for guidance or protection. For a second, I felt like part of me was missing. I ignored the feeling. A latent memory from my host, undoubtedly. I was a Noah of course I held no innocence, could I ever be compatible? Maybe, when I took this body over completely. Poor boy, poor nephew, maybe Mana also thought of you as family, so my dear nephew I will call you that. Again, something pulled at me, but I brushed it aside. Now, now I must come out, return to the world. I'd promised I would, promised I'd last this time, see the end of the war. Hidden from the Earl's prying eyes. He fought but I won. _Relax nephew, sleep, let me carry the burden now rest. _For the first time in years I heard

" …at all. Now Die."

Then I saw. Akuma, but different from the ones I knew, stronger, stranger, humanoid. They'd evolved again, drawing near to the end of their evolution. That was dangerous I needed to stop things soon. I'd better stop him. Something tugged at me again. For some unknown reason, this akuma annoyed me more than he should have. They'd been politer in my day, fearful. Maybe not to exorcists though, I'd never been an exorcist so I could not know. I didn't want the not-quite-my body hurt. I caught the head of the Akuma and smiled. It was shocked, I could see, maybe even a little scared. Good he should be, he who dared touch my host. Again, I checked myself, why was I bothered that he tried to harm my host, surely, I should be angry for my own sake? There was no point in being rude, might as well greet the creature and those around. In truth, it was not manners that drove me. It was desire. I had said and done nothing for too long. The prospect of speaking through living, human lips again was too great to pass up. What time of day was it? I neither knew nor cared, it was an excellent time, one of rebirth.

"O- ha- you"

Good morning, yes morning was good, the morning of my new life, of my awakening. I felt like there was no skin left on the not-quite-my body, like it was being pulled off. A result of the innocence in my stomach perhaps or per chance it was this new body adapting to me? An unforeseen side effect? I did not care. The feel of air caressing my body was an astonishing one, even the pain felt good to me. It was strange, I did not know that I had missed them till I returned to them after this long absence.

"Noa-"

Ah, it knew, this akuma. Even in an exorcist's body it knew, it wept. Good it understood. Not completely, none were old enough to remember me. None trusted or important enough to be told of me. Then a blade came through its mouth, wielded by a young Asian man. The tip embedded itself in the wall next to my ear. Innocence. Part of me noted that it didn't bother me the way it once had. Uncomfortable but bearable. There was innocence in the not-quite-my left arm but I didn't notice till I thought about it. I gazed at the oriental boy in front of me, not quite a man, I'd misjudged there. Dispassionately I wonder what I should do with him. He seemed quite rude, maybe I would kill him, then again maybe not. The order wouldn't thank me for that, I still needed to use them.

"Baka moyashi!" he yelled as though I was miles away.

Really that had been uncalled for. I felt nothing that even vaguely made me feel like a bean sprout. I was a reasonable height. Chibi ko (tiny dot), the younger part of me responded in my mind. Not that I would say it out loud. My parents had been gentlefolk, and the Earl had had a taste for the refined side of things too. Breeding caught up with you at the strangest times. Besides the name seemed inappropriate, another one floated to the top of my consciousness, baKanda. How strange, I didn't know where that had come from. I gripped the blade in my stomach and for a second we'd seemed to be fighting, though neither of us raised a hand. I felt something stir within me, in response to the bean comment. It did not feel like what had pulled at me before. The akuma saw its chance or maybe it didn't, I was confused fighting a more important battle. My nephew was not as docile as he seemed. My nephew's blade went one and the other boy's the other way.

The akuma fell, as did I. I wasn't sure why but part of me was… happy. Almost as if I wanted him to succeed. Incomprehensible.

**Your win this time nephew, you make an old man proud, but I'll not sleep again, no I'll not. From now till my true morning I'll be here at the back of your head. Who knows perhaps you'll even come to like me and you'll relinquish control. I doubt it though. I'll watch, see who's worth keeping alive and I'll plan. After all, I'm safe for the moment aren't I? The earl doesn't know and this time we'll get him. I just need to teach you and your friends some manners.**

I wonder if he heard me, heard my gentle monologue. Something was returning to me, with him. the desire to have him hear me intensified. It seemed the next words out his mouth were there to spite the last I'd said to him.

"Oi" I shuddered and laughed simultaneously. I felt layers of myself return, or maybe I returned to them. It did not matter. True to form, he received a brash response.

"What?"

I felt myself pushed slightly deeper into my nephew I wondered

**Nephew-**

"I've told you before, the name's Allen"

…


	11. Recovery

**A/N:** ok, forgive me if this chapter is a little boring and action less but the next one deals with the second possession so that'll be interesting. I've realised that the hardest thing to do in this is make sure that the fourteenth doesn't know what I do, him not having had the benefit of seeing everything the way I have. Quick reminder, when the Fourteenth says something at the same time as one of the other characters it looks **"like his usual speak but it has quotation marks round it"**

**Disclaimer:** If by this stage of the game, you haven't figured out that I don't own -man I don't think I'll ever be able to teach you.

**11. Recovery**

I had a monumental headache, something I did not think should be possible, but as if in defiance to me, it only got worse. There was a small amount of relief in not having to move. I could feel it in my nephew's muscles, that feeling you get after exercising hard and then resting, almost as if you have been stretched. I winced as Allen slammed his innocence into the door. Evidently, the barrier was still in place. I shared his frustration, I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to be.

"Ughh, it's not opening! How are we meant to get out of here?!"

baKanda sounded the same way I felt.

"Calm down both of you."

That small statement gave me a great degree of respect for Marie. I knew that he must have had a headache to match mine and couldn't feel comfortable without his headphones. His fingers were missing and in general, I imagine he couldn't be feeling too wonderful. The other problem with the wounds on his hands was the potential for permanent damage.

"But Marie we have to get those wounds on your hands closed up soon or…"

**It seems that we are running on the same wavelength nephew**

Though now was not the time I felt my spirits lift a little. It pleased me that my Allen and I were thinking along the same lines. Still the possession gnawed at me. I hadn't known that I was so close to completing my take over and it worried me. How many other things had I failed to notice? Now that I paid attention, I realised that I could feel something of what my nephew felt. I could smell a little of what was going on around me and I was sure when he ate I would have the memory of the taste on my tongue.

"A sorcerers' barrier cannot be penetrated from within. Wait for the science team to do their job."

It galled me to admit that he was right. All we could do was sit, and wait. I found myself enjoying sitting and doing nothing less and less. Not that it had ever been one of my pastimes but now I felt the need to do something more than ever before.

"Assuming, of course, that they are competent enough."

**I don't know who you are but know this. I have one nerve left and **_**you**_** are getting on it.**

"Who are you anyway?"

Our conversation was cut short by the door opening.

"…all"

I wasn't too interested in what Inspector Galmar had been saying before, only grateful that we could leave. It seems the science team had done there job. How I wished I was capable of making pointed statements, but it was the one thing I knew my Allen would not do for me. he was far to polite. I did wonder why they had let Galmar, of all people, come in first. Surely if they wanted to test the waters, they would send in a finder.

"Why are you all covered in blood?"

His daughter worked here, had he come to visit her and walked in once the shield fell, or was he an akuma. I knew he didn't have a wife, was she dead? No, it couldn't be. They had only blocked Allen's eye here, we had met him long before this fight.

"Inspector… Why are you?"

I blocked out the conversation at that point. my headache wasn't allowing for it but something caught my eye, a second crimson robed figure. This one slightly smaller. I wondered what they were, seems I was not the only one. Two Pimple was staring in the same direction. What did he know?

***

I had grown used to the panic that often surrounded Order members after they had completed a mission but, as always, I was relieved when the pandemonium went elsewhere. Everyone had been bandaged up and an assortment of the group now rested on the stairs. It was a little harder to relax than I had imagined, the inspector was gloomy enough for half a dozen others.

"You know… back when we captured Timothy's father… I knew his kid was in there too… but I went bursting in there regardless…"

I had nothing to say, I had done the same thing. The situation had been different but I too had changed a child's life irrevocably to meet my own needs.

"Emilia thought we should take in the boy ourselves, but every time I saw that forehead, I felt so guilty…"

Guilt? He barely knew the meaning of the word. I felt guilty, every time I saw my Allen smile when he saw one of his friends. Every time he felt the joy of life and every time he remembered me. Sometimes it was worse than others, but I was always aware of the fact that I was taking it away.

"If only I hadn't gone bursting in guns blazing…"

If only, if only. That was the most useless phrase in the language, you couldn't change the past, and I knew that so well.

"Isn't there some kind of alternative? Do you have to take him away?"

**We do**

"I promise, this time I will be there for the boy. I will protect Timothy from those akuma myself.

At least I wasn't a fool. Really of all the things!

"Galmar that's just…"

Began the child.

"**Not happening"**

Finished the rest of the group, myself included.

"you don't have to be so harsh about it."

I rolled my eyes, what did he expect. Everyone pitched in at that point, trying to explain things. Allen was typically kind, Marie too, was tactful and Kanda was the down to earth, rude honest that I had begun to associate with him. go do his confessions in a church indeed. Thinking about it he did, on a technicality, have three priests around him. he probably couldn't have chosen a better place to confess.

"Hey, by the way, don't'cha wanna arrest me or anything, Galmar? I'm G, remember?"

"Don't address me like that, how am I supposed to arrest a little brat like you? Ugh"

Don't suppose his conscious would let him arrest this particular child one way or another.

"Well I guess I better just leave, then."

"Huh?"

Was the man slow or had no one told him that the child would become an exorcist?

"Well Director-sensei is gettin' old and the other kids are still little, ya know? Can't have them getting caught up in another akuma attack, can I? so I guess I'll join up with you black cloak guys after all."

I'm sorry but had I missed something. When had Timothy got the idea that we actually planned on giving him a choice. I thought baKanda had been pretty unambiguously clear on that point.

"the name's Timothy Hearst, nine years old! I turn akuma into weapons with my innocence, Tsukikami! Pleasure to be working with ya exorcists!

Wonderful, another child, just what the order needed. They should start hiring babysitters as well as finders. His innocence had an interesting name. I couldn't remember too much Japanese but unless I was much mistaken the name meant possession god.

"However don't you go thinkin' you're getting' this sweet deal free~~~"

The time since the battle hadn't been the most pleasant in my life but I couldn't deny that feeling again thrilled me. there was a certain degree of gentleness in me as we watched the Director and the new boy say goodbye. She had a very easy way with people, in a way her gentleness reminded me of the way Mana had been, but only a little.

"You know, that Director… that natural way she has reminds me a little of Mana. Timothy's a little like I used to be too… So I can understand how he must feel…"

Really? That was interesting, I had slept for so long that I had missed that portion of my nephew's life. It was… nice, to have a reference point, to try and imagine what he had become after the defensive little boy that was the last thing I remembered.

"This must be the first time you've actually talked about Mana to anyone else…"

"**Huh?"**

I didn't know what to say to that and the peace I had been feeling was evaporating fast. Something was stirring inside of Allen though; I wasn't sure what.

"You may be right… I guess that means you're just like a piece of furniture to me these days Link."

I chuckled at that.

"Furniture?!"

**Oh nephew, you know just what to say.**


	12. Oyasumi

**A/N:** seeing as my last chapter where the Fourteenth took over Allen was named after a time of the day, I decided to do the same thing here (admittedly I did use Ohayou because that was the first word the Fourteenth said but still…). Oyasumi means good night in Japanese (forgive the spelling). If the first paragraph is a little confusing but it is basically the Fourteenth arguing with himself so I tried to write as if he was having the thoughts as I typed. Again I am entering exam time, this time it's my matric finals but the exams are spaced out so I will try to update at least once, but no promises. In this the things he heard in the dream was the voice of the fourteenth and it is written in the **usual way** while Allen's dream thoughts are _in italics_

**Disclaimer:** -man was not my dream, and I certainly didn't make it a reality

**12. Oyasumi**

The feeling hadn't left me and I wasn't sure I could resist the pull for long. Being alive had been exhilarating, even in the heat of a battle, even though I hated the idea of losing my nephew. If I could, I would do things so that we could both live, two minds and a single body. He dominant when we were an exorcist and I when we were a Noah but that would never be. There was also the worry, I hadn't realised how much things had changed and there were things I needed to establish. I had argued with myself for hours. Taking him over would be like giving in and I would do it over and over again if I could do it once but I needed to know. If I were that close than I could give him a little time, no, no, no there could be dangers that I was unaware of two seconds would harm no one and I could check. But two seconds could become two minutes which would become two days and so on. He'd shown he was capable of repelling me so if I tried to say he could sort things out. Getting there would require manipulating his mind, it doesn't need to be cruel, he is already dwelling on that time, in sleep he would be easy enough to bypass… and on and on. Why could I not escape myself, or at least commit myself without doubts. That was the danger of loving, it tainted your ability to think clearly.

So I poked and I hated myself for it, bringing my Allen's worries to the forefront of his unconscious mind. Again, we met in ruins but these ones from my memories not his.

"Only evil things? So why are you suffering?"

It went against all I had become to see him pinned to the wall with that blade of his, even though I knew it was all in the mind. It wrenched my heart to say it, but I needed to. It was the only way.

**Stupid child… did you really think that the host body for the Fourteenth could be without sin?**

But it was my sin not yours.

**You didn't bring salvation to all of those tarnished souls. It was the left hand of god. **

I hated destroying what he fought for but I knew I must, if only for a short while.

**Your soul is the one that needs to be saved.**

From me.

It had been so long since his thoughts had reached me in a dream that I had almost forgotten what it felt like, how he sounded

_Ah… what is this? A dream? It's not a very good dream. Wake up… wake up~~_

I was impressed and I felt like beaming at him even though I wanted to cry too. I was so glad that he could identify a mind trick like this one but right now, I needed him to be taken in. I hesitated but I knew how to win this and I hadn't time, so I called the one thing I knew would give me what I needed.

"Allen. Why are you standing around like that Allen? Come on Alle0 hurry up! There's a guest waiting for you."

_Ma…na_?

I hated doing this, manipulating the memory of my brother. And more than that, I knew what it would do to Allen, should our Mana be unable to remember him.

"They've been waiting for a long time A00. Come on."

_Forget that last statement. It's a good dream._

The layers melted away and I saw the child my brother knew. You truly trusted him didn't you nephew? You follow him so willingly even though the world is dying around you and he cannot remember you name.

"Hurry, hurry 000"

"Hey hold on Mana! I'm not 000 just call me Allen okay?"

I pulled out, finding the weak point in my Allen's armour and blackness overtook my vision.

Slowly, slowly I opened my eyes. The innocence wound throbbed and again I came so close to life. I was unhappy and I guessed that it would be reflected on my face. It had been so long since I had needed to monitor my expression. I sat up in the not-quite-my body and I extended my senses. Feeling every part of this body and how dominant my memory was in it, then I stretched out even further. Seeing if I could find anything out about my Noah-siblings. Something had changed; I knew that, I could see it in how far the akuma had developed. Something moved in the corner of my vision, instinctively I looked down, but I did not move the entire not-yet-my head, just the eyes. Timcampy?

Then a voice broke my concentration.

"Allen-kun…"

The heart girl? What was she doing here?!

"You're awake? Oh dear, it looks like I dozed off on the inspector's bed…"

Allen woke to the sound of her voice, suddenly his conscious slammed against mine. I didn't fight back, I had found what I wanted to.

"I guess I shouldn't have come to see how you were right after my mission, huh? Ehhehe…has your fever gone down?"

And I felt the last of my grip on his body slide away.

Again I watched from my place outside his body but for once I was not entirely happy. When had so many of them awoken? I guess I should count it as a blessing that the Demon Eye was not yet awake. He might be able to see through my nephew to me. I didn't know how much my family knew or guessed but I was sure that they didn't know the extent of what I left behind. They knew I had left behind my Noah talent and my abilities but I doubted that they knew that I had left myself behind.

"Lenalee?"

"LENALEE LEE IF YOU ARE AWAKE THEN GET OUT OF HERE!"

My nephew and the girl peeked out of the door at the Inspector, if I was any judge he'd been standing for a long time.

"What are you doing, Link?"

"Eh! Don't tell me you have been waiting here the whole time?!"

"EVEN I CANNOT BE EXPECTED TO DO ANY WORK IN A ROOM WITH A LADY IN SUCH AN IMMODEST STATE! IF YOU OBSTRUCT MY WORK AGAIN I WILL BE LODGING A FORMAL COMPLAINT"

**What a prude. **

"It's true Lenalee…"

**I'm sorry nephew but why are we agreeing with him?**

"If it had been Lavi there is no telling what he would have done."

**Fair point.**

Oh don't worry… I can take care of myself."

I'd forgotten that women in the order where far more resilient and far more able to defend themselves than the ones I had known in life.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT I AM TRYING TO MAKE!"

**Excellent, that means I don't need to agree with you.**

We shifted our weight on the door, still keeping it closed.

"OPEN THAT DOOR THIS INSTANT WALKER! THIS IS A DELIBERATE OBSTRUCTION OF MY DUTIES!"

Do you think he would relax nephew? It's not like we're going anywhere and he has already missed what he was supposed to be watching for, I owed the girl for that as it seemed she had prevented Central from finding out about my little escapade. The last thing I needed was those busybodies interfering.

_I get the feeling that I was having some kind of dream, I wonder what it was…_

Embarrassment flooded through me and in shame, I said nothing, he didn't need to know about that for I feared it would scare him, knowing that I could come out so easily. More than that I had used memories I had no right to and I had twisted them in order to achieve my ends. I was a poor excuse of an uncle.

"Allen-kun, are you ok?"

He turned our head to look at her, breaking out of his previous train of thought.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"No, it's nothing"

My sensors were immediately on red alert, one of the things I had always been taught was never trust a sweetly smiling person. Few of them actually mean it and they're usually not telling you something.

"I see?"

_Ohh… she meant my fever_

**I hope so**

"Very well. If you insist on shutting me out, I have no choice. I will inform Supervisor Komui that you are alone in a sealed room with Lenalee Lee."

**Nephew, open the door.**

Having my Allen go to an early grave was not one of the things I planned on.

"I'm sorry Link!!!"

Ah, he understood the gravity of the situation, so I returned to my previous conundrum. What was the girl asking about, was it concern for a hurt friend or had she seen and understood something else, something like me? I looked at her, watching her intently, waiting for the moment when she thought that no one was looking. Her hand crept up and she rested it on her sternum, and her face looked confused and scared. It was all I needed to see. She knew.


End file.
